The Pieces Move into Place
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped! Naruto faces the possibility of losing his last teammate. Part of my series. NarHin
1. Many Ships from One Port

_**Disclaimer**_ me own nothing

Part of my series:

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous: When we come together s/5399436/1/

**Many Ships of One Port**

Sakura gritted her teeth. She was exhausted. she had been healing since dawn and her reserves were out. She had been heading to another camp when the attack had hit. There were four of them plus the cannon fodder. She and Ten Ten cursed as they tried to keep their guard up. They had decided to go the hour jog on their own since it wasn't far and the fighting in this area was done with the capturing of the bandits. These were not bandits. Ten Ten was getting pushed back further and further as she held off two of the main attackers. She wasn't a bad off as Sakura. They were pushing the friends apart and Sakura was already exhausted. Ten Ten gritted her teeth as she tried disparately to fight them back to get to her friend. She finally granted herself enough breathing room to toss a distress signal in the air.

Sakura panted as she wearily fought off these fiends. They were playing with her, leading her away from Ten Ten. It was all she could do to stay upright. She looked over at Ten Ten and saw that she was in just as much trouble, though handling it better. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her last reserves of strength and punched the ground in line with the guys attacking Ten Ten. She saw her friend throw a distress signal as darkness crawled the edges of her vision.

Ten Ten was thrown back by an explosion after she threw the signal flare. It had her tumbling backward through the trees with at least two of those guys still chasing her. She took a painful breath and braced herself before springing back towards the clearing where Sakura was. She was kicked in the chest backwards again. She didn't think she had the reserves left to right herself so she braced herself for impact with the tree. The impact didn't come. Instead gentle arms wrapped themselves around her shoulder and stomach, cradling her head as the strong chest supported her head. She felt their combined momentum stop and the arm around her stomach circled under her knees. She looked up as Neji lifted her and bounded off in the direction of the camp. She could hear fighting back in the clearing. She surged up, gripping his shirt in her urgency.

"Sakura-chan! She's injured and tired. You have to help her!" Neji looked down at her and looked about the speak when he just nodded. He set her down next to the camp and sprang off to the fight. Ten Ten was helped up by two genin that had come along. She limped weakly towards the medtent. Ino was tending to injured there. She wasn't as skilled as Sakura, but she knew the basics. She was at Ten Ten's side immediately. Ten Ten looked away from Sakura's childhood sister. She saw her scrolls off to one side. Curse the idea that they were safe. If she had had those with her she would have stood a better chance. Yet, still, she was too weak. She gritted her teeth against the pain in her back as she made her way over to the pack. Kneeling next to it, she reached inside and pulled out three small scrolls. They were her inheritance. She had yet to master them though. Maybe it was time to start.

She was resting when the guys returned. They were very subdued. Lee looked ready to break into tears as Chouji and Neji placed him on the cot. Chouji grunted as they left their burden there, turned to Ino.

"S-s-sorry-" He stuttered one sentence out before he too collapsed just as Shino entered assisted by Kiba. Akamaru darted forward along with Neji to catch the larger chunin before he hit the ground. Kiba set his teammate down gently and went over to help his partner with Chouji. Ino hurried over and began checking Chouji over. She grimaced in sympathy. She looked at all her friends. A little unsteady she asked the dangerous question.

"What happened?" Her lip trembled slightly as she noted a specific person who was absent.

"And who happened?" They all, those who were able to anyway, turned to see Shikamaru and Hinata enter the tent. They had been at the other camp. Hinata had rushed to Shino's side immediately upon seeing him on the ground in pain. Neji was standing next to Chouji, though Shikamaru joined him. Ten Ten spoke first, her voice trembling with the effort. Neji was at her side the second she started talking.

"Sakura and I were returning here to help Ino with the medical needs. Since all the bandits were gone from the area, we took only minimum weaponry. Sakura was exhausted. Those four men attacked with 20 bandits behind them. We were overpowered. They were pushing us apart." She started to slid down as her knees gave out. Neji caught and cradled her as he took up the story from his girlfriend.

"She sent up the distress signal. Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino and I responded. By the time we got there, Sakura was already gone. Two of the four destroyed themselves as the other two escaped. We don't know what happened to Sakura." He was looking at Ino as she froze. Hinata left Shino's side to catch her elbow and lead her to the bedside. Kiba was helping Shino get comfortable on the floor. Neji, likewise helped Ten Ten to a seat. Shikamaru finally spoke.

"Is there anyway to identify these attackers?" Neji looked at him and nodded. He crouched on the ground and drew a symbol.

"They wore this symbol." They all stared at the symbol. Four looked bleak and three turned white. Hinata, Shikamaru and Ten Ten recognized the symbol as easily as Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino. Those sex bastards were in the area. And worse

They now had Sakura.

000

Naruto snapped out of his meditation in mild panic as he tried to calm Hinata down some. Neji's mind was tightly controlled telling him that the Hyuuga boy was also distressed beyond belief. They had been in a fight, so he had distanced himself from Neji to keep from distracting him. Hinata was upset though, and not in the middle of a battle. She was definitely in turmoil. He was trying too calm her down when he felt a warning from Kyuubi.

_**Your bond is opening**_

_I know I'm trying to calm her a little to understand what is going on._

_**No, not your mate, a newer bond. That cherry is in enough distress that she is instinctively trying to reach you.**_

_Sakura?_

Naruto had a partial bond with Sakura dormant, until she was ready to bond, if ever. Now that Kyuubi had brought it to his attention, he could feel a mild pull on it.

000

Sakura awoke, sore and shaking. She was not in the most comfortable position, along with four other girls. She had chakra restraints on her wrists that hurt, but they didn't seem to interfere with normal chakra flow, simply complex patterns, like a jutsu.

She couldn't see out of the box they were traveling in. It was wooden, probably a covered wagon. She bit her lip. The last thing she remembered was Ten Ten being kicked into the woods before one of those lunatics grabbed her and she blacked out. Now she was sitting in this wooden crate with four other girls, two of which were crying scared and one was the same age as Hanabi. She grunted in mild pain as the cart stopped in its forward motion halt. She shifted slightly as the end of the box opened. There were 2 girls between her and the opening. They were yanked hard by their elbows and dragged out of the wood box. When Sakura fell to the ground she was gruffly picked up by her elbow again amidst chuckles. Her hands were bond behind her and her legs had a length of rope between them. She stumbled and tripped as she was tossed in a group with three of the girls. One of the slimiest greedy bastards she had ever happen to meet came over. He looked the three over.

"Send them to Kotoshi." He turned away and started talking to his second again. He had been talking to that thin weasel before the girls were brought out. Sakura strained to hear what was said as the other girls were gathered up.

"We should give them some training before erasing their minds. Pleasure slaves are more valuable if some of their knowledge is subconscious." Sakura's brain froze at that as she was picked up and tossed back in the wooden box again. She was starting to feel panic as she wrestled against the grip on her, but she was too weak, too tired and too much at a disadvantage. SHe started to feel despair gnaw at her insides. What could she do? Stop being such a ninny! What should I do? What would Sasuke or Naruto do?

Thinking of the blonde made her wish he was around. His bouncy clumsiness had always cheered her up. She needed some of that right now.

000

Naruto felt along the bond to feel panic from the other side. He pushed only to be repelled by the barrier still in place around their bond. He was scared now. He could feel Sakura's fear and pain. He could feel her calling out for help. She didn't direct her thoughts his way because she didn't know that they could have a bond. Naruto firmed in determination and pushed again, only for the barrier to barely budge.

_Onee-sensei? How do I create a link!?!_

Haruka looked over at her pupil at his frantic thought. She held out a hand to him to take, smiling gently, radiating reassurance.

_Let me in._

He grasped her hand and she joined him in his mindscape in front of Sakura's bond. She placed her hand over his. He was pushing against the barrier.

_"You have to release the barrier, Naruto."_

_"How?"_

_"This barrier is your fear of rejection. You need to let go of this fear."_ Naruto felt it. It was true he was scared she would feel him, and reject him because this was one too many weird thing with him. An invasion of privacy for a few minutes. But still.

He firmed up and pushed harder.

_I care more about her, then about her friendship to me!_

Sakura gasped as she was suddenly filled with bouncing , bubbly distractedness, she tried to rationalize it out when she heard something.

_Sakura-chan?_

"Naruto?" The other girls looked at her wearily. She smiled self-consciously.

_I can hear you without you saying anything_

_Where are you?_

_Umm...not really sure. Why?_ Haruka rolled her eyes at this.

"_Naruto, she's asking how she can hear you, gaki!"_ Naruto ducked his head in his mindscape sheepishly, glad Sakura couldn't hear his sensei since she was only linked with him.

_Sakura-chan, I'm in your mind._ Haruka's hand flattened her face. _That err... not quite what I meant, I"m here but there too. _Haruka was sniggering next to him as he tried to explain this to Sakura. _Grrrrrrr. I have a bond with you! I formed a bond with you now so I can communicate with you._ He felt her confusion clear some.

_Like with Hinata-chan?_

_Sort of, not as strong._ That made sense. Hinata was his girlfriend so naturally she would be the closest bond. Sakura looked around.

_I don't know where I am though. How can you help?_

_What's happening? Are you okay?_ The sense of doing something productive plus the feeling of closeness with Naruto was giving her confidence. She related what had happened so far. It was interesting feeling his responses to her statements. She was actually feeling a little humbled by it. His care and overwhelming concern for her was far greater then she had ever given him credit for. He was hiding it from her well, she could sense a vague fear that she would reject him still.

_Can you tell me anything that was said?_ Sakura nodded out of habit before relating what was said earlier. She felt understanding from Naruto.

_I don't want to lose my memories, any more then I want to be.. to.._

_You won't! Sakura-chan, listen to me. You will be fine! We'll get you out! I promise._ Sakura nodded as she took a deep breath, trying to stabilize herself. She didn't want to cry in front of Naruto. She wanted to be strong.

_You are strong. You are one of the strongest girls I know. You watched Sasuke and then me leave and continued to train, to do your best. You're the strongest of the three of us. If anyone can get through this, it is you._ Naruto took a mental breath as he waited for her response to that. She seemed to waver another moment or two before he felt the firm determination she owned in his mind. He felt her nod shortly before turning his attention to Hinata. He could try to talk with Neji, but it was easier with his mate. He felt to the calmer Hinata. She was talking gently with Ino as Shikamaru was discussing this with Neji. He dropped a hello towards Hinata, unsure what she had thought after his attention had shifted while she was so upset.

000

Hinata felt Naruto get distracted by something else, a solution she hoped, as he had been listening in some and probably could figure out what was going on. She sat next to Ino as the girl seemed in shock. Hinata finally simply wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her against her side. Ino didn't resist her pull as she closed her eyes and started to shake with fright and anguish.

Hinata looked over at Kiba and Shino, who were simply watching. She knew that if it had been one of them or Neji, she would have been equally in despair. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think of the few people they had found after this group was done with them. They were faithful sex slaves, completely ignorant to ever having a life before. Puppets that dance and sing, but never thinking. Sakura couldn't, no wouldn't become one. Hinata was sure of it. But, how?

She felt Naruto tentatively brush her senses. She felt his need to 'speak'. She sent him a questioning thought, but was still focused on Ino. The image of Sakura floated from him got her attention. She felt his feeling of bonding with her, her fear, what had happened to her after the attack, and the most important part, her final destination. Hinata let it pass through her head unobtrusively before really trying to understand it. She found with a large quantity of information, that this was the easiest way to assimilate it.

She jerked her head to the side, looking at Kiba. The Inuzuka had just placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You were really out of it." His quiet voice was concerned, but controlled. Hinata smiled softly before nodding. She looked over to see Ino in a restless sleep. Kiba knelt in front of her questioningly. Shino was sitting on the chair next to her.

"Naruto has bonded with Sakura-chan. He's found her, sort of." Kiba's eyes widened as Shino nodded slightly. Hinata bit her bottom lip. "How do I explain that without explaining my link to Naruto-kun?" Shino kept staring at her as Kiba looked at Akamaru in thought. She and Naruto were trying to keep their link as quiet as possible until Naruto returned from this training mission. No one wanted her targeted as a way to get to Naruto. Still they had to help Sakura.

Shikamaru noticed their faces and came over. He had seen their expressions change over the course of those few minutes and he thought they may have something. He stood in front of Hinata, behind Kiba's shoulder.

"Something up?" He was eyeing Hinata, but he picked up on Kiba's shoulders tensing and the silent snarl turned his way from the Inuzuka. Shino, however was the one that spoke.

"We were simply talking about scenarios. That is all." His tone was mild, but Shikamaru had known that bug-shinobi long enough to hear a thread of annoyance run through it. Kiba was petting Akamaru, but Shikamaru could sense tension in him as well. Their nerves were high strung already with the fight, injuries and loss of a friend, but he needed information.

"Did these scenarios have anything to do with Naruto and Hinata-chan's mental link to him?" The effect of that statement was instantaneous. He winced as his back crashed into the wall as the furious Inuzuka held him up by the collar. He could feel the angry knuckles bruise his neck slightly as he struggled a little to breathe.

"I suggest you keep your opinions and idea to yourself!" Kiba's snarl was too low for the rest of the room, most of whom had stood at the outburst of anger from the corner of the room. Their conversation had been too low for them to hear, or to even grab their attention, but one of their number was being held against a wall was enough to grab attention.

Hinata was at Kiba's arm immediately. She had placed a stiff arm on Shino's shoulder when he started to rise, before grasping Kiba's arm in a calming matter. Shikamaru and Neji, who had come over, could hear an actual growl from his throat. Both could see Hinata's lips move as she whispered to him. Whatever she said worked because Kiba's stance relaxed some until Shikamaru was standing again on his own feet and he could breathe. Neji had sent a quick concerned thought her way, but she had hushed him while focusing on Kiba. Neji knew that her teammate was her concern right now. His questioning thought was also ignored for the most part. Kiba finally took a deep breath.

"Never say anything like that about Hinata-chan without permission!" And with that last quiet, fierce whisper, he released the Nara to fall to the ground from the force of Kiba's release. Neji's eyebrow raised as he looked at Shikamaru before the Nara stood, straightening his collar and vest. He looked at Hinata a moment before continuing his question.

"What do you know?" Hinata gave him a glare that chilled even him slightly. He didn't want them as enemies, or even as bad friends. The Hyuuga clan was powerful and Hinata was very important to Naruto. He knew that anyone she didn't like wouldn't be liked by many of his friends, but he had to know to find Sakura. He needed to protected his friends.**  
**

Hinata looked down before she looked at Shikamaru with firm eyes.

"She's heading to Kotoshi. A little fox told me." She looked at him with a firm look before turning to Shino. Neji's questioning thought returned a myraid of images about Naruto and Sakura and danger. He straightened it out eventually and grasped the worry in her head. He agreed with them. If people knew how close Naruto was to Hinata and how easily Naruto would know if she was in trouble then she would be in constant danger until he returned. He looked at Shikamaru. He would have to ask how the Nara figured it out and what they could do to keep others from figuring it out. They needed to keep that a secret a little longer.

Shikamaru, for his part, sigh softly in relief when the glares turned off. He turned to the tent flap and walking out. He did not miss that Akamaru followed him. It seemed that he had attracted the Inuzuka's protective instinct for his teammate. Just as they had finally got him off Neji's back too. Splendid!

000

Cold red eyes watched as the cannon fodder fell over. He turned and watched as the healer went to the victim and healed him. The glint on those glasses were becoming irritating. He shook his head slightly. Turning, he through a comment over shoulder about being done for the day. Slowly he journeyed down the mountainside to the stream. The cool water was refreshing as he splashed his face with it repeatedly. He sighs in annoyance as he tried to track down the irritation that lurked just out of thought. It appeared more and more often recently but he didn't know what it was. Every time he meditated to track it down it vanished. He didn't like it. It showed up more when he was training then any other time. His now coal eyes stared troubled back at him from the top of the water.

The stream was a gentle one, small, but full in its own way. The green leaves knew little on devastation as they hung full on the trees. What would they look like burning and dead, he wondered. Would they scream little tree screams? Did his parents and family scream? Did they ask Itachi 'Why'. 'Why did he kill them?' Did they receive an answer before they went to their grave? The answer he needed? A surge of self-disgust ran through him as his splashed the reflection out of existence. He felt helpless again. He hated that feeling.

Suddenly an urgent panic and frightened anger swam through him. Now he knew he was crazy. That felt like his teammates. He remembered the feeling of their chakra like the feel of his own hair. Better. His teammates were the only things in Konoha worth anything to him anymore. What would make him sense themm now? The feeling had left him with a vague sense of direction. Deciding that his training could use the break, he hefted himself up and leaped off to the nearest branch in the direction of this feeling. If for no other reason then to prove to himself either that he was truly crazy or that the feeling was real.

Sadistic slitted eyes watched him bound off.

"How close is he to the final awakening?" His glasses-wearing subordinate kneeled behind him.

"Close. He is faster then all the others. End of this week, maybe the beginning of the next."

"Will his body be ready?" The silver-hair bowed his head.

"Yes, now he will. I was just trying to think of a good excuse to give his body the break it needs, but his restlessness seems to have done so for us. Three more sessions, Master, I will finish in just three more sessions." The taller man smiled cruelly as he slithered back into the cave.

"There is no hurry, Kabuto. No hurry."

000

Yuuki hid in the bush as the shinobi marched past. This was the fifth group to come through here. Her presensce wasn't going to be secret for much longer at this rate. She sighed as she knelt on her perch by the waterfall.

She had no trouble leaving this place. She hadn't ever had a home. In her village, she was a convenient nobody. She shuddered as her village ran through her mind. Never again! Her containing Seiryu had been a curse more than a blessing. Somehow, the idea that it was good luck to do certain things to certain Jinchuuriki, based on the bijuu they carried. She shuddered again. Some rumors were okay, just childishly cruel. Shukaku, for example, was supposed to give good luck to however covered his jinchuuriki in wet sand then dry sand. She hoped Hiroki had never met the rumor attached to Sukaku, sunburns; hug the sunburned jinchuuriki and the firebird will bring you luck.

The bad part was that there was some truth to it. Not he good luck. But since the rumors correctly matched a strength of a bijuu to the bijuu, the bijuu reacts to the sensation and either heals or enhances its jinchuuriki. The bijuu surrounds the jinchuuriki in a healing chakra which is then absorbed into the living flesh of the jinchuuriki, and anyone else close enough. The only rumor that probably didn't actually allow for this was Byaka's. Hers had to do with dodging "playfully" sharp objects. Byaka would enhance the agility and speed of her container but no one else would be close enough to benefit from this. Yuuki had believed she had gone to hell when the village re-discovered the rumor attached to Seiryu, the dragon of the water. A sensual beast, the thing she craves most is the physical pleasure of touch. It made Yuuki want to gag.

It was time to move on. She gathered her possessions. Naruto had told her to head for Konoha in three months, but it couldn't hurt to sightsee there some, right? Besides, she wanted to know the village and its people some before she lives there. She wondered if they knew the rumors, if they believed them. She prayed that was not the case as she leaped off into the trees.

000

Sakura shivered as she was pushed on the polished wood of the bathing area. The man sneered at her as he snarled for the cleaning servants. Sakura got up to escape. She rushed for the exit as he backhanded her. As she flew back four servants entered. One of the servant women received a slap similar to Sakura for not arriving fast enough to handle Sakura. Sakura rose again, but one of the women gently pushed her back down. The defeat and pleading in her eyes was enough to stop her. She had small chance of escaping as things stood right now. Al she would accomplish was getting these women in trouble and getting hurt further, maybe even putting them on their guard.

Silently she let the women lead her to the bath after the man stormed out. They removed her clothing slowly, ignoring her attempts to stop them. Her clothing was taken out of the room. She tried to grab them, but the women slipped off with them. They were not forceful. Actually, even t her, a prisoner, they were submissive; persistent and silent, but submissive. They gently rubbed soap into her skin and hair and then rinsed it out with water. The warm water was soothing as their gentle hands, but it was all disconcerting for Sakura. They led her to a bath, to which she walked without fighting. If she fought these women she doubted they would even flinch away from the pain. Their eyes looked pretty dead.

She let them lead her through the bathing process in silence. The four of them seemed to be staying for the entire process. Sakura studied them surreptitiously. One was an elder, soft leather skin showed the weather of years outside. her light eyes were weary under her silver hair. The only life Sakura could detect with her was when she looked to the youngest. The youngest looked younger then Sakura, though Sakura thought that might be partially due to malnutrition. Her light hair looked to be blonde, was dulled by her living conditions and her defeat. The other two were middle-aged. One was the leader, probably in her early thirties, with dark brown hair and black eyes, she directed the other three without words. Though her eyes were dead, Sakura saw a sense of alertness in her, critical and careful with her pursed lips and striking stature. The fourth, a double black, black hair and eyes, was a little older then the leader. She looked tired as she went through the motions of the bath. Watching them interact, Sakura sensed undercurrents that spoke of some form of life that existed behind closed doors after lights were out and watching eyes closed for the night. Se stretched her senses out to the youngest one.

"May I?" She reached out to take her wrist gently. It had been badly broken and was healing incorrectly. The girl looked at her, slightly frightened, but as Sakura observed, she bowed submissively. Sakura pulled on her reserves and mended the bone in an act as subconscious as walking at this point. Her face, at first remained scared and confused, then surprised smoothed over and Sakura caught the brief flash of relief healing chakra usually illicits before she schooled her face to defeat again.

"I may be new here and thus not as practiced at surviving. Will you help me?" The younger looked unsure and the leader, with scorn. The double black reached behind a bench. She brought out Sakura hitae. Turning it over they all saw the symbols Sakura had stitched on the back, Naruto's and Sasuke's symbols. She pointed to them.

"Those symbols? They represent my teammates; Uzimaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Both women who held the hitae and the elder jumped. They glanced at the leader, elder in acceptance and double black in hope.

The change in her demeanor was barely perceivable but Sakura picked up on it. The youngest moved forward and pulled her pout of the bath and led her to the side. She handed her a set of clothes and fled. The elder and double black followed her. the leader stopped beside her on her way out.

"Stay clumsy." Her terse whisper shot over her shoulder . Sakura stared after her until a large hand grabbed her arm.

000

Hinata looked up as she ate. The trees were a little too quiet for her nerves. She turned to Shino and Kiba. Both shook their heads in negation. Neither of their friends had felt anything odd. Still, it made her uneasy.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino had gone ahead. They were the only complete team that was least injured. Takaki would arrive at Kotoshi within the day. Usagi would then take over. This would be similar to the last time, except they were going to take over the persona of someone who was already arriving. Ino was meeting up with Anko to take what the person did know. She would pass that on to Hinata and then Takaki and then Usagi, or whatever name she was taking on, would know. Anko was arranging for one of the clients to be a contact from Konoha. Neji and Ten Ten were sneaking in and letting themselves get caught in an attempt to give Takaki, Shinji and Shiinu some back-up. They were trying to take the entire system down. Their intelligence told them that Kotoshi was the headquarters of the whole thing.

Ino was handling her best friend being kidnapped well. Hinata had worried about her. They were not allowed to explain who the group was, so as far as most of the chunnin knew, Sakura was simply in physical danger. Hinata didn't think Ino would survive losing Sakura in the fashion that was currently most likely. Memories removed, Sakura would be a shell of her former self. THey still hadn't found a cure. However, after Ino met up with Hinata, she was going to the base where her father had been working on the few they had found. She was going to help him. Her knowledge of Psychology made her a better candidate for this type of work, with her father's help, she might be able to recover lost memories.

Hinata itched to do something, anything. Naruto had been very quiet lately. She knew he was worried about Sakura. She had been with them for a few days, but he said she was still alright. Hinata was worried Naruto would do something drastic to save his teammate. Not being able to help Sasuke gnawed at him constantly and the threat of losing his other teammate would push him to his limit.

She sat down with a huff. Kiba and Shino looked up at her. They glanced at each other and then back to her.

"He wants to do something!" Kiba smirked as Shino nodded.

"Of course he does. He's Naruto!" Shino stood and walked over to his female teammate. He knelt in front of her.

"We will rescue Sakura-chan for him. She will not lose her memories or become a pleasure slave." Kiba smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Hinata giggled at the sight and showed it to Naruto. It made them both feel better, even though she could still sense a thread of terror, barely controlled from Naruto.

The three chunnin finished lunch and took off again. They didn't see a shadow squint its eyes in worry and annoyance. They didn't see the glint of red before the shadow took off in the same direction as they, only much much faster. They didn't hear the whisper that floated on the air in the familiar, yet long-missed voice.

"_Sakura-chan..._"

000

Naruto paced back and forth. Haruka was watching from the sidelines. He had been like this since he had bonded with his teammate. Hinata couldn't help him much. Haruka knew of his history with his teammates and she understood his frustration, but she could just let him rush back there, it would defeat the purpose of this trip. He hadn't finished his training and he disparately needed to. She had set up a barrier around them and wasn't lowering it until he settled down enough that she knew he wasn't going to Sakura.

"I can't just sit here!" He surged in her direction again. Her eyebrows rose as she reminded him again that she wasn't going to let him head down there. She was waiting to see if he exploded or calmed down. "I don't care! SAKURA-CHAN IS IN TROUBLE!" He leaped for her in anger. Haruka rolled backwards. Going to Sakura not only put them in immediate danger, but it let enemies know that he could be influenced so strongly through his friends, that Haruka was alive and it added four days to their journey, days that they couldn't spend training in the village.

"You're not going! Naruto, you can't!" Haruka surged back at him. He had tapped into Kyuubi's chakra before the Bijuu knew what he was about. Kyuubi couldn't shut off the connection now that Naruto was using it. Haruka drew Byaka out to shield herself as a wall of fire came at her.

"LOWER THE SHIELD! I'M GOING!" She gritted her teeth as the fire started to seep through the seal that was between them.

"That shield will come down when I'm no longer feeding it chakra and not one second earlier!" She activated her Kekkei Genkai. A seal appeared behind her pupil that covered him in water, sufficiently distracting him and cutting off the fire. That gave Haruka some breathing room as she regrouped.

_Byaka, can you connect to Kyuubi?_

_**Yes, but he can't cut the connection with Naruto.  
**_

_Use my connection. I want you to connect with Kyuubi's seal with mine._

_**But if I do that...**_Haruka heard silence as the bijuu realized what Haruka was implying._ **Are you sure?**_

_Yes, If he loses control it will destroy everything here, including the friends he will rush towards. I will protect them for him if he loses control. I owe him that much._

_**Very well. Be careful.**_

_I will._ Haruka thanked her companion and returned her attention to the fight witht he now very orange Naruto. She could see two tails forming behind him. They had been trading seals for a while. His grasp on his kekkei genkai was good for a beginner but she had the experience.

000

Daichi meandered down the side of the mountain that had become his home. Here, Genbu and Daichi had learned. They had studied nature, sound, time, life. he hadn't ever expected to truly interact with anyone else ever again. Then that little obsidian beauty had come. Her request had been respectful and honest. From her blood, he pulled her heritage. He knew little promising about her clan and only a small amount about her father. however, he owed her mother a never ending debt of gratitude he could never repay. If that wasn't enough, Genbu connected with Mui and she spoke well of her carrier. he found himself agreeing to help out her friends as the base of his little home.

Now he was helping his old friend again. He had known of the Akatsuki for some time now. He hadn't decided what to do about it. He was of a mind to release Genbu back into his own world. Genbu was adamantally against this idea on the basisthat it would kill Daichi.

Dying didn't bother Daichi. he had lived a good life, met wonderful people, survived hateful events, and learned new and exciting things. If his death would keep evil things from happening to the person still alive he was indebted to, he was fine with that.

However, now he had a village of people who depended on him. A village he needed to talk to. He was helping here, however the protection only existed while he was present, when he left for Konoha it vanished. He agreed with the strategy of gathering all the faithful bijuu to help each other. He had recieved a missive from Hokage Tsunade, inviting him and his to come for a prolonged visit. Now he simply ha to see what the villagers said.

000

Haruka looked at Naruto as he raged.

_**It has been done**_ Haruka smiled slightly.

_Thanks me friend_

_**Are you sure now is the right time for this?**_ She chuckled. Leave it to her lifelong companion to be her conscious.

_We need to know if he can control the seal_

_**He might be a bit young...**_ Her gentle reminder of his age made Haruka frown in sadness, though still resigned.

_Sometimes we have to grow up all at once_ Byaka kept quiet. The bijuu knew that few had grown up as fast as Haruka, or even as fast as Naruto, but she also knew how much Haruka valued spareing those she cared about that fate. Byaka could hear her thoughts as they rang loudly through her mind.

_No one should have to grow up like that._

_Great power means great responsibililty.  
_

_He already didn't have a childhood, must he loose his adolescence too?  
_

_If he can't pass this, its his sanity he'll loose._

_Why!?! Why must he become so old so fast?_

_Why must he live risking everything he cares about?_

_Why must he suffer?_

Haruka was brought back to the present and real world by a kick to the chest. Naruto was still raging. His words no longer reached her ears though. She paid enough attention to know that he still wanted to go to Sakura. This argument was two fold.

_For what he must... for what he will do, he MUST pass this task. _Byaka sighed.

_**I doubt he understands that.**_ Haruka smiled.

_In that, at least, he can remain a child. Let someone else worry about whether he needed it or not. I don't know if now is the right time. Maybe we should go to Sakura. I don't know. All I know is that every part of my body says I must see this through. _Byaka bowed in her head slightly in acceptance of the decision her container had made. Right or wrong, byaka understood the decision and it was a good one.

_**Good luck Haruka-koneko**_. Haruka smiled softly at the fond nickname from her childhood. Back in the days when she hunted for her own food, and Byaka and the woodland animals were her company instead of humans. She grew up so fast. Now she had to ask that Naruto do the same. He understood the monstrosity of destruction, but now he must understand its seductive call as well. Understand and master it and then never lose to it.

Naruto kept coming as Haruka slowly let him start to win. She had seen a few openings that would end the fight, but for the test to be true, he must win. She grunted as she connected with a very solid tree. Her ribs felt pretty broken at this point.

_How is Youko?_

_**Fuzzy, in more ways than one. His thoughts have been making less sense for the last few minutes. Kit is pulling almost completely on the seal.**_ Haruka could have told Byaka that by looking at the orange youth. She could see five tails, over half of Youko was in Naruto's system instead of with the fox's mind in the seal. It was no wonder the great fox was a bit loopy.

_Here I go._ Byaka braced her chakra to support Haruka for the next step.

_**Ready**_ Haruka mentally braced herself as she subdued an instinct to block and moved slightly, allowing the shot of chakra to pass through her chest, grazing her lungs and heart.

Grunting and wincing in pain, Haruka exhaled sharply. She dropped to her knees as blood gurgled up her throat.

_Byaka..._

_**Got you.**_

Haruka's eyes close as her body fell forward and she felt herself separate. She never felt her body hit the ground.

000

Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her chair. her student was missing. Shikamaru had sent her a report and she had approved his plan. Her only change was that Takaki and her team were going instead of Ino herself. Takaki had the experience and emotional distance. She had to be careful though or Shikamaru would figure out that Hinata was Takaki. She should discuss this with Hinata, Kiba and Shino when they returned.

This generation was an interesting group to work with. Looking at her desk, she decided to review the messages from the craziest of her youngsters, Naruto. Jiraiya had only sent one real message on his own. It was a breif "Hi Babe! We're having fun! See ya!". She had crumpled it in annoyance at her old teammate. Afterwards she uncrumpled it in an attempt to save the paper from her friend and news on that bouncy boy who could change everyone. The second missive she recieved was definitely due to Hinata and Naruto's other sensei. It wasn't much better on Jiraiya's behalf. "Yo Babes, Read the other scroll. Ciao". However, the other scroll had been helpful.

----------------Flashback--------------------

Tsunade was about to check on Hinata and ask about the mission when she ran into Neji and Hoshi. The fox was becoming a welcome sight around the village that even the shop owners were beginning to forget their olf amnisty towards foxes. Neji gave a quick bow and explained that Hinata had told him she needed to speak with Tsunade completely alone as soon as possible. Tsunade had frowned but nodded.

After the trial of removing HIashi from his daughter's side she turned to her young Kunoichi. She was surprised when Hinata requested absolute security. Her mission had been very important, but not that important. She Complied and Hinata pulled out two scrolls.

"This scroll is the one you sent us for originally. This scroll...this scroll is Naruto-kun's progress." Tsunade froze in taking the scroll. She looked at Hinata with level eyes as Hinata looked back at her. She nodded and took the scroll. Hinata continued, "The three of us passed out after the fight. We don't remember anything until we returned to Konoha." The way she stated it told Tsunade that she was giving her the cover story that Hinata would stick to. Tsunade nodded.

She had waited until she was back in her office before she glanced at them again. Actually she had to take care of several things before she could even open Naruto's scroll. It was suppertime by the time she got to it. Shizune left dinner in the room with her and bade her good evening, slightly suspicious that her mistress wanted to actually work.

The first part of the scroll was from Jiraiya. The second drew her attention.

"Tsunade-dono,

Jiraiya wrote you as well"_Tsunade scoffed at the thought of her old teammate's note_ "I am training Naruto from this point on. His supply of jutsu have expanded thanks to Jiraiya. I am going to back track his training now. His basics were a mess when I caught up to them so we are returning to square one fro a few weeks. Currently, we plan to return in 18 monthes, around Tananbata.

Tsunade-dono, I will keep writing in this until I find a method to send it. Naruto's training has come far. His basic martial arts are closer to a style at this point. His elemental training is also beginning. He shoul dbe proficient in both Fire and Air by the time he returns to Konoha. Wre have been discussing the problem of the Akatsuki. My informants give me a rough estmiate of their timetable. We hope to arrive back in Konoha a month before they start any major movement. I would like to gather all Bijuu, minus Orochi and Isonade to Konoha with their Jinchuuriki. I think we have a better chance of defeating this thing with everyone together. I have attached a scroll with a genjutsu on. Please activate it for another message.

Tsunade-dono, I have met Hinata-chan. She is a very good Kunoichi. I am leaving this to her to deliver. As far as the shinobi world is concerned I am dead. I wish this to remain the case until Naruto and I return to Konoha. Please trust that Jiraiya trusts me with Naruto and his education. Hinata will not speak of our meeting so please don't ask. She understands my reasonings and I'd hate for her to get in trouble because of it. An update you need to know, if you are currently unaware of is that Naruto has formed Chakra Bonds. Please discuss any messages you have for us with his bondmate. And the secret in Hinata has changed. Kiba has a minor concusion which I'm using to hide a minor jutsu to block memory. Akamaru will keep quiet and Shino was never conscious. Please watch over them for us. Naruto says hi and misses Konoha more than ever.

See you in a while"

Tsunade had just stared at the unsigned scroll for a while. Chakra bonds. She knew it had been possible, what with Naruto's inner help and all, but so soon. She could even guess with who too. Hinata's secret. She wasn't sure what that was. An Hyuuga secret of some sort. She would have to look into this.

She got out the genjutsu scroll and activated it. They weren't used very often. This one was keyed to her blood only.

A woman appeared before her. she was all black and had an Anbu Cat mask on. She bowed low to the Hokage and began to speak.

"Tsunade-dono, I am Neko of the Yondaime no Shadow. I have some things to inform you of as such is my post. First, if you are unaware, behind the thrid bookshelf is a secret room. Inside this room each wall has a safe with different documents in them that are for Hokage only. Please take the time to familiarize yourself with them. I also need to explain the Hokage no Shadow of which I am part. The Hokage no Shadow is a branch of Anbu that are handpicked by the Hokage. The Hokage cares for their family and their own lives. They pledge to their Hokage their loyalty and strength until their dying breath. They shall always answer to their Hokage's call, perform any mission needed for their Hokage and continue their Hokage's dream after death. Their loyalty is to their own Hokage first and foremost, over their lives, their families, the village or any other Hokage. Their involvement in this part of Anbu is secret from everyone outside the Hokage and their team. In addition, they are tasked with protecting the personal family of the Hokage. As leader, I have the duty of organizing and understanding my team. We watch over the family of Yondaime at all times and I must inform you of any Hokage secrets if there was no time prior to your appointment, including the Hokage no Shadow. Since I am not in the village, I cannot answer any question you have. Some of your questions can be answered by Hawk of Sandiame no Shadow. To contact him, simply place a silver token on the head of Sandiame on Hokage Mountain. Show him this scroll and he should assist you in any way he can. I wish you luck. I will return with Naruto-kun."

She bowed again and vanished. Tsunade sighed as she sat back.

_Yikes_

_---------_-End Flashback------------

Tsunade gazed at that scroll as she recalled the decisions she and Hinata had discussed with regard to the bijuu. They should arrive. Tell the gate they are here for Project 9. The battle will end in their favor. She did ask hinata about the final confusion, her secret, but Hinata said she wasn't ready to explain it, so unless Tsunade ordered her to, she wanted to keep it to herself longer. Tsunade hadn't minded and hadn't pushed. She was waiting for the Hyuuga heir to come to her on own. She had started to look for a Hokage no Shadow group, but she knew in her heart that Naruto would have to return first. She hoped that it would be alright.

She had held off contacting Hawk until she had more definite questions and heard more from Naruto.

She did.

-----------Flashback----------

The three stood in Tsunade's office with the large fox. Takaki handed Tsunade the report Anko had handed off. Tusnade nodded and handed them one.

"This is Team Shizen's new mission. I'll expect it back in 12 hours." They nodded. Takaki came forward.

"I also have someone to introduce." She motioned to the fox. Tsunade had been wondering, since she was fairly familiar with Hoshi at this point. "This scroll is from Naruto and this is Youko."

Tsunade stared at the large fox sitting in her office rather calmly. Takaki smirked cheekily and waved to them.

"I'm off. You two have fun!" Tsunade barely acknowledged the kunoichi as she leaped off to join her team. Kyuubi, the monster fox, the reason Naruto had no father, was sitting in front of her with a scroll in his teeth.

He finally set it down, since she was obviously not taking it from him. She took the moment to study him. He wasn't as fierce as she would think. His firey eyes were still powerful, but no tin the dreadfilled way she had always imagined. They were more like a respected power. A force of natuer, neither evil, nor something to ignore or use at your discretion.

"Youko-san." She greeted him cordially as she could, wondering rbeifly at the meaning of his visit.

"Godiame. I wanted to meet with you. I have a few messages to pass along." He took a breath, "And a story and explanation you have a right to hear." Tsunade listened in amazement and critical silence as the Kyuubi told her the tale from sixteen years ago. How demon chakra worked and how he actually came to be at Konoha.

Tsunade looked over the village she had come to love and care for as hers. She needed his stregth. She knew that. It didn't make what she was about to do any easier.

"You will never attack the village again?" The fox shook his head.

"I cannot promise that. As our chakra works, if someone performed that ritual again, it could simply repeat itself. I will say this, as long as I'm in Kit, I cannot be summoned across this plane in that fashion." Tsunade pursued her lips.

"So you can say you won't attack only as long as you are in Naruto?" The fox nodded. Tsunade sighed. "I won't recieve any better, will I?" The fox shook his head. He truly couldn't do anything. This was the way he was created.

"I have a message from Koneko. I must leave soon. It is tough on Naruto and myself to be separated like this for long. Have you any questions for me?" Tsunade took the scroll with a nod.

"Where are they?" Youko shook his head.

"I don't know the countryside well enough to tell you. Only that they are moving around." Tsunade sighed as she nodded.

"Please tell them that project 9 is ready to begin. We are expecting Gaara of the Suna, Genbu's jinchuuriki, Hiroto of Suna, Mui's jinchuuriki, Yuuki with Seiryu, and Byaka to show up at the village around the time Naruto returns. Have them tell the gate that they are here for Project 9." Youko gave her a small bow and poofed away. Tsunade sat back staring at the place the reatest fox, greatest demon they had ever known had been. She needed a drink.

--------------End Flashback--------------

The scroll had simply gave her a brief update on Naruto's training progress. He was doing well. She had recieved only one more message from Naruto's sensei. She looked at that scroll now.

"Tsunade-dono, We are going to train in a special place. While there, we will have little to know communication with the rest of the world. Jiraiya will not be accompanying us. We both believe his time is better suited disaappearing and contacting his informant without anyone on his tail. We will return in exactly three monthes. I have given Neji similar instructions as the last time I ran into your shinobi. We will send Youko to you once more in case you have any questions for us directly. He can link mentally to Naruto and they can talk actively while he is with you. Genbu's jinchuuriki is called Daichi and he should arrive around the time we do. Do not concern yourself with Byaka or Mui. Also, incase you hadn't been informed, the seal on Gaara of Suna has been corrected so that Shukaku is no longer out of control. Expect Youko in a few weeks and Jinchuuriki in three and 1/2 monthes."

Tsunade stared out the window. _Time is moving pretty fast, eh Sensei._ _ Still, this generation may repair decaded of damage done by the wars of our generations._

She wished it to be so. She really did.

000

Haruka opened her eyes in her mindscape. byaka's paw and tail were on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath in relief, she smiled.

_**I pulled you here just before you would have lost consciousness. For the moment we are alright.**_ Haruka smiled sardonically. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a set of seals she had tossed during the battle. Sight and sound of the outside world returned to her. She had only missed a moment. Naruto was standing over her body, still with five tails. She watched.

Naruto panted as he looked down at his opponent.

_He had won. _

_No, that wasn't quite right. _

_The barrier was shimmering. _

_It was doing that for a reason right? _

_He could go to Sakura-chan, help his friend. _

_What about this person? _

_This battle is over. _

_She isn't an enemy, she's my friend, my teacher. _

_She kept up a barrier that trapped me. _

_It's coming down now. _

_ Because I won. _

_Because she's dying. _

_Who cares!?! _

_I DO!_

Naruto sank down in front of Haruka's body as the orange retreated inside him. He realized as Kyuubi's voice grew in strength, that the fox had been quiet.

_Hey Fox_

_**Kit**_ Kyuubi acknowledged him groggily as his chakra re-integrated with him.

_What have I done?_ Kyuubi turned his senses to the outside at his container's anguished question. He saw Haruka's body lying there and stretched his senses for the connection Byaka had created at the beginning of this fight. He felt it and carefully left it out of Naruto's consciousness.

Haruka watched as Naruto returned to normal and she sighed in relief. She had been waiting. Waiting to see if Naruto would return or if he would go off in anger and power after Sakura's captors. If he left she would die. She had attached her chakra to his seal. Byaka was supporting Haruka as she cut herself off from her own chakra. If she died and the seal was broken Kyuubi's chakra would surge and then return to his dimension. Naruto would die with her. He seemed to be staying. All he needed to do to save her life was reach out down their bond. The chakra flow would begin to heal Haruka enough that she could wake up and heal herself.

Naruto knelt in front of her.

"Onee-sensei...Why did you do that? I saw you pull back your block and lower yourself. That hit could have killed you." Naruto turned away from her and picked up the pile of wood they had collected earlier. He slowly built a fire in silence. His mind was completely still. He built up a fire and put some water on. Only once the water was heating on the fire did he turn back to Haruka.

"Onee-sensei, come on. I know you're still in there. You wouldn't have given up. Come on, answer me." Haruka felt the warnth of her student's chakra flood her system, opening her damaged chakra pathways. She opened her physical eye slowly.

"Onee-sensei? Come on, wake-up." That voice, go towards that voice. "I don't know whata to do to help. Come-on! Onee-sensei! Wake-up!" She blinked blearly as his wet, blue eyes swam into existance. In contrast to her mindscape, the real world was too blurry, too bright, too narrow, too loud.

She heaved a dry cough though a painful throat, feeling the drying blood crack in her mouth. She felt gravity move and cool water splsh in her mouth and drain out. Coughing, she spat out the digusting bloody mess. After a couple more splashes of cold water, she swallowed some water. It soothed her parched throat and woke her sleepy brain. She slowly became aware of gentle hands rubbing her back and cradling her upright. He was saying something but she couldn't make it out yet. When next he offered water, she turned her head, declining. He slid out from behind her where he had been sitting. He took the water off the fire and added herbs the way she had shown him. Next he dipped in bandages and lay them next to others he had alredy prepared. He looked at her in hesitation.

"Onee-sensei, I need to bandage that injury." She ust kept breathing. He wasn't really sure she could even hear him, much less understand him. He may be a bit clueless, but he knew that unless his intentions were known, bandaaging her ribs could be seen questionably. Haruka was even more sensitive. he didn't know the specifics but Haruka shrunk away from most amle contact. She would have nightmares every now and again that had Naruto to think that between them, she grew up with the rawer deal. That idea was like a punch in the gut to him. He would wish his up-bringing on anyone, the fact that his sensei's was worse wasn't just sad, it was frightening. She was still loyal to Konoha ater all of it too.

He placed his hand on her waist where her shirt ended. When her breathing remained the same he allowed himself to lift her shirt. Folding it back, he winced at the black skin around her ribs, but more thatn that, the scars that criscrossed her sides were numerous and looked painful. He glance up at her face to meet her fevered eyes. Eyes that waited for his judgement, maybe even persecution.

He softened his gaze, careful to keep pity from touching it. he did not pity Haruka. The child she had been, perhaps, but not the woman she had become. He remembered one time when Ichiraku-ojisan had shown him an injured fox. Injured and scares, most of the time those creatures can really tell whe you're upset or afraid as you have to clear your mind of those thoughts and approach without any of your own emotions and oly theirs. He did this now, slowly bandaging Haruka's ribs as the older Kunoichi bit her lip in pain. His hans were more steady then thay should have been.

After he finished, he helped her lean against a slanted roick and started some dinner. Takamaru landed on his shoulderas this point. He stared at him, suddenly realizing that the bird had been strangely absent for his little tantrum.

"Thanks for sending him away." The first words spoken since Haruka had regained the ability to hear. She looked at Taka thoughfully.

"I didn't was to trap him here and he wasn't going wanywhere without you." Naruto ducked hid head in appreciation. he looked over at Haruka. She didn't seem inclined to speak again. She simplay sat, carefully drinking the soup Naruto had prepared.

"I'm sorry." Simple in its phrasing and tone. it was an apology up front. No haggling, no needing, no explanation, no excuses. Haruka looked over the landscape of the cool hills that were growing rocky as they went north into the mountains.

"And Thanks." She smiled softly as she gazed over at Naruto. He fidgeted even though her gaze was not accusatory. "I know now."

It was his gaze that traveled tho the landscapethis time. "As I've been tapping into Youko's chakra, I've felt invincable, but afterward I've wondered. Am I invincable or is his chakra invincable and I'm along for the ride." The breez ruffled the grass and washed over both jinchuuriki like the peace of their understandings.

"I understand my strength, now I will master it. " He smiled triumphantly as Haruka smirked.

000

Later that night, Naruto located HInata. He wanted to talk. After asking hand recieving permission, he pulled theminto mindscape and felt her pull him into her's.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Naruto swam towards her until he could envelope her in his arms, taking advantage of the weightlessness of Hinata's mindscape. He was so grateful for her.

"What's happening with Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled.

"We're being sent in undercover. Neji, Ten Ten and Lee are already entering the building." Naruto ducked his head as relief swamped his thoughts. Thay could do it. He left his faith and friends in the hands of his friends and they are rising to the occasion.

"Thank you Hina-chan." Hinata bit her lip slightly.

"I hope I can do it again. Takaki is a tough role to play. Everyone is counting on me." Naruto smiled as he squeezed her.

"You will do great, Hina-chan!" She looked at her hands. "Here, I'll send Foxy along. Onee-sensei wants me to work without him for a while anyway and she needs a message delivered to Tsunade-obaa-san. He can give me a full, un-biased, skilled report on how wonderful I know my girl is." Hinata suppressed a giggle as she turned scarlet.

"Your girl?" naruto shrunk away from her as if burned as he realized he had let that slip out. When you are in your mindscape, you usually speak with much less thinking and Naruto had never been good with thinking before speaking to start with.

"I-I-I'm sorry Hina-chan. It just lsipped out. I-" Her gentle finger graced his lips to stop his apologies.

"I-I am y-yours, Naruto-kun. Th-that is i-if you want." Naruto looked at her stunned and full of fragile caring.

"Aa, I want you my Hina-chan." Hinata smiled and looked into his crystal blue eyes. Both close their eyes and nuzzled each other's cheek, in a subconscious motion they both enjoyed. Hinata sighed softly as she leaned back against naruto and he wrpped his arms around her waist. They glanced over at Mui and Youko, who were talking off to one side. The two pairs of lovers had ignored each other until now.

"**Naruto, time to return**." He knew Youko would keep track of the outside world.

"**Chibi-inu and Chibi-Konchuu are awake. Time to move, Hina-chan.**" Hinata and Naruto smiled and gave each other another squeeze and then parted. She gave Youko a ruffle behind his ears and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for watching over him, Youko-san." The great Kyuubi smiled gently at the young woman. These two were going to ruin his reputation. He couldn't wait.

"**I'll see you in a few days, Little Female."** With that Hinata opened her eyes to Kiba and Akamaru stretching and Shino preparing their make-up. Time to get to work.

Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at Haruka, who was walking around.

"Welcome back." Naruto smiled timidly.

"How are you feeling?" Haruka smiled freely.

"Byaka and I have finished healing by body. How is Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled and told her what was happening with Sakura-chan. There were no apologies said about the decision to not return to assist. Naruto accepted that it was her decision as she was in charge of his training and his safety. She also accepted that he needed to explore that for himself. They were okay.

He set off for the north with Haruka.

Hinata and Kiba and Shino set off east for Kotoshi.

Sakura set herself to surviving her new work.

Tsunade set herself for her decisions.

"One ship sails East,  
And another West,  
By the self-same winds that blow,  
Tis the set of the sails  
And not the gales,  
That tells the way we go.

Like the winds of the sea  
Are the waves of time,  
As we journey along through life,  
Tis the set of the soul,  
That determines the goal,  
And not the calm or the strife."

* * *

Hi, next, me sorry this took so long. Its been, what, two monthes? Sorry about that. I'll rework this later this week. This will be a chapter story. I'll figure the genre out as I go so it might change. End poem by Ella wheeler Wilcox.

Daichi-earth

Datsuko-sea otter and child

Miketsu-similar to Mikoto, you will understand later.


	2. Web of Friends

**The Web of Friends is the Rigging of the Ship of the World**

Takaki looked at the sideline of the chair of creepy old perverts. She had danced her way through the door apparently they didn't care that she had changed styles from her cover's. In this training camp, the trainees were to service a wealthy man or woman, advance grading. Takaki shuddered as she looked for the spy Anko was sending among the wealthy. Because Takaki, Shiinu and Shinji needed to move around, they needed someone partnered with her that didn't mind her abscence or the abscence of the nighttime activities they were supposed to be engaged in. Shiinu and Shinji would catch up with her after she had found Anko's spy. The first dance was the choosing, the wealthy slim chose the slave for the night. The secpond dance was practically vertical foreplay.

She gazed at the line-up until one popped out at her. Actually it hit her like a freakin two by four. He wasn't in disguise in that he was actually a wealthy aristocrat, the exact type of customers they were looking for. She felt a little sick. Her last thought before she entered the dance floor was the she was going to kill Anko!

000

Sakura barely remembered to catch herself before she prevented her stumbling into the room. The entire week, she had been lectured with six other girls and two guys above their purpose here. They were to learn to please and pleasure. When they demonstrated proficiency on it, they would be set free to spread the learning. They were very convincing, but Sakura was more inclined to believe the girls from earlier. She stumbled her way thorugh the tea ceremony, the dancing, the eating. At night they were led back to their rooms and locked in, with the exception of eight people. There were over 50 people going through this training, most had already been there. Sakura heard stories about how when you completed your training you left. She never heard of someone returning though, or sending a letter or anything. When the girls were not taken to their room for the night, she didn't know where they did sleep. She did know that afterwards, they were more subdued.

She tried to talk to one of them, but it was odd. The girl acted like she barely remembered last night, only that she was happy. When she asked the girl a question regarding something before they were captured, the girl just looked at her blankly. Slightly frightened, Sakura asked her her name. She remembered her first name, but her family name, siblings, even parents were gone from her memory. She was top of their classes. Slowly Sakura saw that as they became better at what they were doing, they started vanishing more and more at night. Sakura made all the mistakes she could get away with. She received her share of humiliation, glares, hits, kicks, and whips. Finally she was snared by the annoyed angry man. he had dragged her through the hallways, growling about her ability to perform the most basic of tasks. He wondered at her even being a true shinobi. Was Konoha weaker now then in the past or did her teachers and mates simply finally take pity on her. She gritted her teeth through it all. After he had thrown her in the dirty room, she grunted upon impact with two steps, she was left to fall to the floor.

"You will join the working servants. Your coloring makes you too distinct to sell anyway." The slam of the door was the last she saw of him.

Several hands helped her to stand and the four women from the bath came forward out of the eight total. The young one knelt in front of her and held a cloth to her bleeding face. The double black also knelt nearby.

"Are you alright?" Sakura nodded slightly. "I am Miketsu. This is Datsuko. We are called the unworthy ones." Sakura glanced as Datsuko, who looked away in shame. In confusion, she looked at Miketsu, but the elder came forward.

"Many people are brought here to become the perfect slaves. They train and learn and are promised to return home if they desire when they have completed their learning. What they arn't told is that they will not remember that they even have a home to go to. As someone becomes more proficient they begin to erase more memories. Pretty soon family, faces, even their own name is completely forgotten in the training into complacency. They call us unworthy because we are not worthy for one reason or another to become slaves. I am too old, Datsuko-chan was too young and now too calloused, Miketsu is too trained in the arts, we all have our parts that do not suit their profits. They weed most of us out in the initial catch, but sometimes unusual circumstances take their toll and we end up here anyway. We are the custodians, cooks, anything they require of us that is not performed by the students." She smiled sadly at Sakura. "You may still hate it here. But you will remain yourself, child." Sakura just looked down, stunned. Then her face firmed up as she remembered Naruto. She could feel him encouraging her to stay strong.

"My friends will come soon."

000

She swirled for a moment before meeting her contact's eyes and sending her signal. A few moments later he signaled his attraction to the guard. She smiled sweetly and led him out of the room. She guided him stately down the hallway. Splitting off from him, the guard directed him to the next room, she changed in a side room into a maze of gauze scarves that barely covered enough to be decent. Shinji met up with her as she changed.

"Neji and Lee are in position. Shiinu and Ten Ten are working forward. Sakura-chan is down and front. I will wait for you in the rafters with Hoshi. Inumaru is locating Anko with the news." Takaki nodded as she put the finishing touch on her outfit.

"Send Hoshi out ahead of us." Shinji nodded, accepting her decision, knowing she would explain it later.

"Do you want a personality breakdown of your partner before I leave?" Takaki shook her head.

"No, despite who I am, or rather because of who I am, I do understand the method to use on this person. Remind me to fillet Anko." She walked out, missing the dry chuckle as the blind shinobi identified her partner before he melted into the wall. His little friends in the wood guided him back to the meeting spot.

000

Naruto dropped down off the cliff next to his sensei. Haruka was crouched on the ground holding a stick. Kneeling next to her, Naruto looked at the ground in curiosity as Haruka made deep rivets in the dirt. They were in the mountains to the far north. Naruto had been pestering Haruka for information since she said they were going to his mother's home, but she had refused to say more on the topic. He wanted to know more about his parents. She would discuss his parents as people, but no real facts. He would hear about missions or training, but birthdays, names, relatives, she was pretty closed-mouthed about. He got the feeling she was even less liked in Konoha then he, which was saying something. He also got the feeling she was being vague on purpose. He was excited to meet more people who knew his mother.

"Naruto, you will need to follow direction from either myself or the person on your left for the duration of this ceremony, understand?" Naruto nodded after a thought. Haruka knelt and drew a spiral on the ground. Naruto watched as she filled in one part with dirt, and another with wood. She, then poured water from her bottle in a third part and lit the wood on fire. Naruto recognized the familiar hand signs as she formed a sloppy version of Kakashi's chidori. The second the crackling lightening touched the edge of the spiral the entire spiral lit with chakra, red and blue in the combination of Haruka's, then it spun brighter until it was blinding white. The five elements had connected in the spiral, Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Lightening made up the spiral that was as bright as the sun and twice as white. A wave of Chakra washed over Naruto.

As Naruto blinked the spots from his eyes, he saw a group of people surrounding them. Immediately, ignoring the spots still dancing in his vision, he leaped into a defensive position. He held it for all of a moment before Haruka grabbed his elbow and pulled him behind her as she faced a man and woman at one end of the trail. The people wore masks with bright designs in a tribal fashion. Otherwise their clothing was unremarkable for civilians, though he saw a shinobi vest here and there. They carried a variety of weapons ranging from shinobi swords and kunai to woodsmen's axes and hunter's arrows. Haruka was standing straight and looking at the man with respect, after a quick nod to the woman. The man stepped forward.

"Uzimaki Haruka, holder of Byaka, child of Konoha, sister of Kushina you have returned to our home." She smiled and nodded gently. He had held his arms out in welcome as he said this. Now he closed them and pointed.

"You bring one who is not family and have shown him our home." Naruto looked at the leader in anger but followed Haruka's request to remain silent. Haruka bowed slightly.

"I have brought Uzimaki Naruto, son of Kushina, child of Konoha. I bring him home." Naruto felt everyone's attention for a moment as the leaders eyes widened slightly before schooling his expression.

"You would have us accept this stranger?"

000

Takaki entered the room an located her partner. Hyuuga Hiashi was talking blandly with another wealth magnet. He was a little creeped out despite himself.

"Ah, Here are our flowers for the night." Hiashi looked away from the pathetic adulterer as the kunoichi and another young girl came over. The other man's choice looked close to Hanabi's age.

He really felt sick now. In the middle of Hinata's mission, a plot to destroy the main family of the Hyuuga by two members of the family's council was uncovered. The council members had Anbu connections so Tsunade found an excuse to get hiashi and Hanabi out of the village for a few days while she arrested the problems and their minions. She said Hinata should be fine, but Hiashi still worried about his daughter since as heir, she was the best target. He was newly able to talk to his daughter and he found that the more he got to know the person, the more he came to care for his already loved daughter, and the more proud he became. He hated his role in her life while he kept the council off her back and the fact that it worked as well with his daughter shamed him. he should have been able to protect her better then that. He hoped that he was repairing their relationship.

Now his sick feeling was enhanced by the woman-child who was to service the fat pig he had been talking to. Smiling in his psuedo-cover, he approached Usagi-chan. Anko said she was Takaki, he smiled wider, she wasn't identifiable in the least. He started watching her dance near him. He had seen her dancing before in Konoha, but now her style was different. Last time he watched her dance, she twirled in a provocative, demure, and vulnerable fashion, inviting dominance. Now her dance was different somehow. Accommodating and assured without losing the vulnerable quality. It wasn't just erotic, it was personal. She had read Hiashi's personality and designed a dance that made his blood sing.

Knowing in the back of his mind that he needed to play along anyway, he found himself placing his hands on her twisting waist. The second he did that, however, he felt odd, like his ears were ringing. Something about her skin was not arousing to him. Not quite the texture, for it was silky as it should be, but the chakra and emotion under it was off. He felt like a cold water had splashed his face. He pulled her close in acting, but his ardor was completely cooled.

"We have another 10 minutes before we can leave safely, but if the others aren't ready we need to remain. Are you fine with that?" Her breath whispered into his ear, perfectly gauged. He, however, kept his mind on the content of her whispers.

"Let me know when." He watched her spin away then pulled her back. "Good job on your homework. You almost had me going." She smirked, keeping any expression but her cover from spreading beyond her eyes.

"Almost?" He smiled appreciatively.

"This is work. Without the relationship, it doesn't work as well on me. It did work for a while." Hiashi blushed slightly as she pushed herself at him provocatively. He was staying in control, barely. She was good, no doubt.

"Nice to see my personality matters to the head of the Hyuuga clan. Care to explain why you were chosen for this?" Hiashi regarded her a moment. Tsunade and said that Takaki and her group of six would protect him until it was safe to return to Konoha. She needed to know this as mission leader.

"We had to get me out of Konoha in a hurry due to family troubles. I'm to stay with you until Tsunade-sama deems it safe." Takaki tripped and he caught her waist in character. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she continued to dance for a moment before they were interrupted by one of the guards and wished to speak with her.

"Excuse me, my Lord, I will speak with her. She needn't be so clumsy." Hiashi didn't have the chance to protest before she was whisked away and another girl was trying to please him. It didn't work. For a few minutes, he was worried that their cover was blown, but Takaki returned minutes later. She smiled and continued to dance as if without interruption. When next they were close enough, she asked her next question.

"Did your daughter-daughters make it out alright?" Hiashi smiled softly.

"Hinata was already on a mission. Tsunade-sama said someone would tell her in time. Hanabi was sent to visit Suna for a few weeks." Takaki sighed in relief. On her next spin, she glided against him.

"It's Time"

000

Sakura sat down with a whoosh. It was her fifth day on the job and it was hard work. Sousuki came over. The elder was just as tired as Sakura. Sakura smiled softly and helped the lady to a seat before returned to her own.

"Sakura-chan, you are keeping up your spirits."

"My friends will come." The woman looked at the younger kunoichi. She seemed sure.

"You are from Konoha, hmm?" Sakura nodded, a looked of question crossing her face. "You carry their spirit." Sakura looked even more confused. "When you get out, please make sure that Dotsuko and Miketsu go with you. They really do belong in Konoha." Sakura reached for the old woman.

"Suki-Oba-"

"I'm getting too old for this." She "omph"ed as she rose. She walked away, stopping once to glance at the young kunoichi.

"I too believe that your friends are here."

000

Hiashi had led her out of the room, giggling, towards where she directed, hopefully in the same general direction of the bedrooms as to not arouse suspicion.

They caught up with her two teammates along with Team Gai. All five sported bruises and cuts, though Shiinu and Neji were the worst by far. Neji started when he saw his Uncle before looking at Takaki in question. She sent him a hard look that had him glance away in confusion, before seeming to put it aside for now.

Takaki drew them all together.

"Basic mission parameters. Find and protect Haruno Sakura, let our forces in, escape without Hyuuga Hiashi-dono being seen, collect evidence papers before they are destroyed." She looked at her team. "Lee, you will find and watch over Haruno. A single person has a heck of a lot more luck staying out of sight. She should be relatively safe until the fighting starts, but once the chaos descends, she may not be in a position to defend herself. Shinji, since you signaled, I am assuming the path for our allies is open. "The blind shinobi nodded. "you, Inumaru, and Neji double check this and pick up all evidence. We will meet you at the lower levels. Ten Ten, you, myself, Shiinu and Hiashi-dono will activate the traps we've hidden in this complex. I expect everyone at the meeting point in the lower levels in 15 minutes, and in one piece." She clapped her hands and they all split.

000

"Sister of Kushina, you bring us the son of Kushina. Who among us shall stand with you?" Haruka's eyes remained firmly on the leader. The others came out further from their hiding places. Naruto spot counted a few dozen.

"I shall stand with my sister's sister." A young woman with flaming hair strode past the leader. She didn't acknowledge anyone until she drew up to Haruka. They stared at each other before grasping each other's shoulders into a fierce embrace.

"Good to see you Sister."

"And you, My sister." The woman turned her piercing green eyes on Naruto. The leader cleared his throat.

"You speak for them, Katsukata, Daughter of Kiyuu?" She smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will." He nodded.

"Let those who shall test the heart and mind of this request step forward." Two lines formed, one of three and one of four. He frowned. "Eight must test for this to proceed. Now I ask who shall test?" Haruka was staring ahead resolutely. Naruto looked at her before glancing over at Katsukata. She was also solemn. Until she saw him looking at her. Then she leaned over.

"You were not officially born into the tribe so you have to be accepted in by two members to speak for you. Then one member must prove that they truly believe in you, usually the originally supporter." Naruto looked at her.

"How do they do that?" She was cut off from answering as the leader spoke again.

"Haruka, of Konoha. You have given your place here on the belief in this person. Do you understand this?" Haruka stepped forward.

"I understand. I will forsake my knowledge of this home. I will refuse to call upon its members for aid and I shall never speak of its existence again." He nodded.

"If you are ready to begin the test for Naruto of Konoha step forward and give us your faith." She moved forward between the two lines, back straight, eyes ahead, never wavering from the headman's gaze.

"I ask that you embrace his body with your limbs." A knife flew from the hands of those in line. And another, then an arrow. Still Haruka walked resolutely forward.

"I request that you seek him with your senses." One knife left a shallow gash on her thigh. She hissed slightly, but kept her eyes on the leader as she came forward.

"I beg you to explore his flavor." Naruto was fighting to stay still as one axe came close to her throat. She didn't even flinch.

"I plead you to hear his mind as it seeks life." Katakatsu placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to remind him to stay put.

"I need you to notice his heart as your gaze understands friendship." She had the last two to pass at this point, still with only that one injury on her thigh.

"I demand you accept his soul as not just kindred but unique and all the joys that go with it." The last person threw a kunai that sunk into her shoulder. While she did falter n her steps, her eyes did not.

"With touch  
feel him  
with scent  
find him  
with taste  
explore him  
with sound  
understand him  
with sight  
recognize him  
with soul  
accept him!"

She was standing in front of the leader now, panting from the exertion of walking with her injuries. She looked up at the leader. He looked down at her, no sympathy in his eyes, though Naruto thought there was a hint of pride if he cared to look. As it was he just wanted to run to his teacher who had blood running down her arm.

"Haruka, you stand by your word, you bring honor to your name. Uzimaki Naruto, come forward." Naruto was gently pushed forward by Katsukata. She kept him from running as he passed the two lines. Katsukata held his hand up and pressed it against the wound on Haruka's arm. She winced but did not look at him. He frowned when the leader held up his arms.

"I, Uzimaki Tadashi, welcome Naruto in with Haruka and Katsukata." He looked at Haruka and Naruto as he stepped towards them smiling, "And I, Tadashi welcome my great grandson into my home." Naruto just stood stunned as cheering went up around him.

000

Shiinu paced as he waited for the last group . Neji and Shinji were late. Takaki was perched in a corner. She couldn't give them much more time. Staying in one place was asking to be found. She sighed in relief at Inumaru's soft yip.

The pup came into the corridor with two boxes and two bodies on his back. She motioned everyone to follow her, hoping her two friends were all right.

She stopped them further in the lower deck and scanned the Hyuuga and blind shinobi. Neither had life-threatening injuries. Shiinu picked up Shinji and Hiashi picked up Neji to take the weight off of Inumaru, who while a good-sized dog, was still barely above everyone's knees.

A series of explosions told them that the attack had begun. It also sounded as if their escape route was blocked. They raced along the hallway as Hiashi warned them of their pursuers.

Takaki had her hidden kekkei genkai active as she looked for a plausible way out. She could see more pursuers ahead of them. They were trapped. She had to get them all out. They couldn't wait on the rescue forces, not with Hiashi with them. They wouldn't get here in time. She glanced at Neji, riding on Hiashi's back, unconscious. He had been working with her some, but she didn't know if she was ready to hold anyone, much less this many people in her new ability. She really didn't have much choice though. She glanced around again, looking through the walls.

"Shiinu, next left, go all the way down." Hiashi hesitated at this. She was taking them away from the surface and away from reinforcements. Also, he could see that this path led to a basement with no exits.

Inumaru plowed into him when he tried to stop. He tried to halt, but the dog was determined. All the people here except Hiashi knew Takaki and trusted her unconditionally.

They came to a stop in the underground room, Hiashi saw only one other old exit that had been sealed by a cave-in some time ago.

"People are coming behind us." Shiinu cursed at the blocked path. Hiashi turned to Takaki.

"Why did you lead us here?!?" She ignored him. Takaki was frantically looking at the ground. Apparently, she found what she was looking for, for she smiled briefly before calling everyone over.

"Stand near me and don't move your feet." She frowned in concentration. Shiinu placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

"You can do this!" His fierce whisper was honest and loyal. He believed in her. She felt warmth and resolve flood her being as Naruto's chakra flooded her being as well. She smiled in a fashion so resembling her bondmate that for a moment Shiinu forgot that this was Takaki and not Hinata. Then she focused in. In a determined voice.

"No, I WILL do this!" She pulled hard as water erupted from the ground around them. She glanced back at Neji, still unconscious on Hiashi's back, despite the noise. "I wish he were watching." Shiinu smirked dryly.

"Serves him right for being injured." She smiled, appreciating the light-heartedness. Nodding she closed her eye to focus on the task at hand. Slowly she began to spin in a way that greatly resembled Hakkeshou Kaiten. The water swirled up around the Konoha-jin as five enemy shinobi entered the room. No one had a chance to budge as the water formed a wall around them, Takaki spinning like a top in the middle.

_Ready, Mui?_

_**Ready**_

Takaki let the water lift her off the ground as she began to spin faster and in two dimensions. Slowly, she curled into a ball, increasing her speed as she did so, rotating on all three axis. It was making Hishi's head hurt. How she kept any sense of direction, he didn't know. He felt the chakra circling them. It was strong but slightly unsteady. She hadn't completely mastered this yet, in fact, she hadn't seemed very convinced this would work before. Not the best thing to stake their lives on, but there was little he could do.

"_I knew she could do it._" Hiashi looked at Neji, who was rousing. Glancing over at Shinji, he saw that the boy had also awakened on Shiinu's back. Neither said a word, not wanting to distract Takaki as she ceased her spinning and was simply floating in a ball in the middle of their sphere, arms crossed, palms out on both sides, conscious controlling the chakra and water swirling around her. He turned his attention to Shiinu and Shinji when both of them jerked. They glanced at Takaki with concern, but firmed their faces and closed their eyes.

This continued for another ten minutes before something changed. Takaki slowly started to spin again. Once up to speed, she gradually uncurled and spread her limbs. As she slowed this time, her feet landed lightly on the ground, spinning into Ten Ten crazily. Ten Ten seemed prepared for this and caught the likely dizzy kunoichi. The chakra holding the water dropped as she struggled to keep her balance.

_Amazing!_ Of course without her chakra holding the water, it dropped, soaking all the shinobi within the sphere. Inumaru was the exception, he jumped out of the sphere before she loist control and thus was relatively dry, which was good since he was carrying papers. Hiashi shook his head as he set Neji down. He looked around in surprise. They were in a forest now, not in that fortress, or even close to it. There was green, lush grass and soft dirt. behind him he saw a bubbling stream. Looking up river and he saw that this was probably a tributary of a larger river as the river further upstream was deeper then his height. Looking at the marks on the ground on the bank, he came to a startling, and rather unbelievable realization. The water sphere and been a bubble that she had been using to travel under water in the stream! he looked back at her in amazement as Ten Ten helped her sit without falling over. She looked a bit green around the gils. He could understand after the amount of spinning she just did.

Inumaru dropped off the boxes behind a bush and went over to his master as Shinji was set on a stone near Neji. Both boys were panting and trying to remain conscious. Takaki stood, swaying a bit before coming over to the two boys. She placed a hand over each of them before sighing.

"Ten Ten, could you give them small amounts of water. When the world stops spinning so much I'll do what I can." She looked over at Shiinu as he placed all the papers Inumaru had been carrying into packs. She was about to suggest lunch when a shinobi landed in the area. He bowed to Hiashi and spoke.

"Hiashi-sama, I bring word from Anko-san. Good work on your mission. The raid went according to plan." Hiashi nodded his head. The spy went on. "I was sent to pick up the evidence that your group found for Anko-san." Hiashi was about to speak when Takaki spoke first.

"Unfortunately we don't have the evidence. It had been cleaned out before we got there." Hiashi glanced at her, careful to keep his face neutral. Shiinu spoke up.

"We heard one of the guards complain about moving papers to another building. They're probably at another hideout." The spy nodded.

"I shall inform Anko-san. We will simply have to keep looking. It isn't your fault." He nodded to Hiashi and was gone before Hiashi could say anything. He stared at the spot the shinobi disappeared before looking at Takaki.

"What was that about?!?" Takaki looked at him with slightly unfocused, but firm.

"I beg your pardon, Hiashi-dono?" Her voice was chilling. Her eyes may still be dizzy, but her resolve was firm. Before Hiashi could respond, Anko landed in the clearing.

"Yo, Hiashi-san, Takaki-chan. How are you doing?" Hiashi was staring at her as Takaki gave her a bright smile. "Takaki-chan, I came by to pick up the evidence." Takaki nodded to Inumaru and the dog brought her the bag of papers. She smiled and picked them up. Hiashi just stared dumb founded.

"You have a leak." Anko looked at her for clarification. "We had someone stop by to pick that up for you already. You have a leak." Anko nodded seriously.

"You have a tough mission." Takaki nodded and waited. "Tsunade-dono has sent word that all dangers to the Hyuuga main are gone from Konoha, but not destroyed. They are hunting for their targets. Meaning we need Hiashi, Neji and Hinata back in Konoha, pronto. Hanabi-chan will remain hidden for a while yet." Hiashi sighed in relief.

"She's all right then?" Anko nodded to him.

"She's not in Suna, but she is all right. That was just a ruse to move her out of Konoha." Hiashi nodded. Anko turned back to Takaki.

"Also, you remember the Strong Eight, right?" Takaki rolled her eyes.

"How could I ever forget them?" Her sarcastic voice seemed to calm Anko as she grinned.

"Two escaped our nets and are looking for the six of you." Takaki chuckled.

"Maybe they'll all find us at the same time and duke it out over who gets to kill us and kill each other." Anko gave her a wry smile.

"If only. More likely they'll join forces." Takaki nodded in agreement.

"We'll get as close to Konoha as we can before we turn it over to Hinata, Kiba and Shino. We'll probably leave in twenty minutes or so." Anko cocked her head.

"Why wait?" Takaki gestured to Neji and Shinji.

"I have them to heal and -" A bush drew her attention and Hoshi popped out with a scroll in her mouth. Takaki smiled "I was waiting for this." Anko smiled slightly and nodded.

"Gotcha, just don't get killed okay. I doubt you father would be very happy about that." Takaki chuckled.

"No, I would guess not." Then she frowned.

"Oh and couldn't you have found some other way to get Hiashi-dono to us?!?" Anko chuckled quietly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Takaki glared at her good-natuedly.

"I had twenty minutes of erotic dancing with my partner, him. Do you have any idea how awkward that was?!?" Anko chuckled.

"Awwwww, did you want more time?" her sing-song voice was echoing slightly as she vanished, saving herself from Takaki's swing.

"Remember, don't die!" She was gone.

000

Naruto ducked his head as people crowded towards him. He heard many hellos, though most of the comments were directed towards Haruka.

"Welcome Back!"

We've Missed ya!"

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm glad you're okay!"

"What has been happening with everyone else?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"When did you return?"

"How is everyone?"

Tadashi started laughing. His boisterous roar was infectious and soon everyone was laughing and smiling, even Naruto, though he hadn't the foggiest idea as to what was happening.

"Back home! Haru-chan can tell us everything over the fire!" Naruto thought he understood why this man was leader, he could raise his booming voice over everyone. There was a chorus of cheers at this announcement and everyone picked up their things and started marching. They had only been walking for a moment or two, when Naruto felt Hinata pulling at the bond, needing more chakra and stability. He frowned and sent a feeler in her direction, opening the bond. She was worried, unsure of herself. He sent reassurance, echoed by Youko and the idea that he could maintain her chakra supply if Mui couldn't. Hinata still seemed a bit on edge, but at least she thought she had a chance now. Naruto firmed himself. He didn't send reassurance this time but denial.

_Not you can do it!_

_You will!_

He felt her voice the same thought as he did. Pulling back, he found that Haruka had taken his shoulder in hand and was directing him while talking. He smiled in her direction and turned his attention back to the people around him. When they realized he was back, their questions turned to him and he fielded many questions about Konoha, himself, Haruka, places he's gone, people he's met, sights he's seen. They chattered all the way to a small village.

000

Takaki knelt in front of Neji. Shinji was walking around some so he had asked that she look at the Hyuuga first. Hiashi was over talking with Shiinu. Takaki leaned close enough that the two could talk without being heard.

"He doesn't know?"

"No, but he will before we reach Konoha. I must change before then."

"It'll be fine." Takaki looked uncertain, an odd look for her. This personality didn't allow for showing uncertainty.

"It'll have to be." Neji winced at a wound pulling but looked at her, placing an uninjured hand on her shoulder.

"He was...is a shinobi as well. He knows what it means." She looked at her cousin. "I'll stand by you regardless. I swore, remember?" She did remember. She asked for him as her second in her clan and he swore to be her second in life if she needed him. That wasn't fair and she wouldn't ask it of him, but that it was being offered was comforting. Naruto's good mood, along with his reassurance helped to settle her nerves. She stood up.

"Yosh! Lets get back. Shinji, if you're sure you're all right then I"ll tend to your injuries at another time. Hoshi, please stick to Neji." She leaned towards the fox, "I think you're most comfortable with him anyway." She glanced over at Hiashi, who was looking at the fox with concern. "Let's go!"

000

Sakura was just finishing up the floor when the walls crumbled in.

"Mou, we just washed there!" Sakura smiled at Dotsuko's annoyance as she pulled the younger girl out the way of the fighting. She recognized Lee and knew everything was fine. Miketsu rushed over to them and watched with fearful eyes as one shinobi battled a growing number of opponents.

"Don't worry, Miketsu-san. Lee-san is one of the best!"

"But..."

"Miketsu-san," The double black looked at Sakura. The younger kunoichi gave her a thumbs-up. "He has the Will of Fire!" She smiled and nodded. She looked over at the fray and frowned slightly. She couldn't stand it. She just could just stand and watch. She saw a kunai heading for his back and without even thinking about it, she leaped.

Sousuki came down to the ruckus just in time to see Miketsu leap into battle, eyes hard and ready. She hurried over to Sakura and grabbed her just in time to keep her from joining in.

"Let them go at it, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up at Sousuki in concern, Miketsu wasn't trained for this.

"But."

"She'll be fine. They can erase memory all they want, but true training never vanishes completely." Sakura looked back at the fight and saw that Miketsu was actually doing really well. She was even melding into a style, including Lee and moving with him as a partner. She wasn't just trained, she had to have been an expert before she lost her memories.

They turned at a loud noise. One of the main guards entered the room.

"You! This is your fault! You will never get away with this!" He brought his hands together as Anko came towards him to tackle. She tackled just as the ceiling crashed down on Sakura, Dotsuko and Sousuki.

000

Takaki crouched behind a boulder. They were pinned down. The enemy didn't know they were there yet, but they had to pass to get closer to Konoha. Virtually any motion now would alert them to their presence. Takaki glanced over at Neji and Hiashi. The three of them were the target. She looked at Shinji. Closing her eyes, she thought back to earlier.

-------------------Flashback-------------------

The chakra was spinning around her faster and faster. She was carrying them, but she was becoming disoriented. She had never done this without Neji on the outside feeding her stable telemetry. Neji was unconscious right now though. She needed help, she was getting too dizzy to control the sphere. She needed help! _Kiba-kun! Please Help! Shino-kun! I can't! Please help!_

_We're here!_She gasped at the force of their combined thought. They were just as startled, something they put behind them and went with it. They were used to weird things, sort of. For the moment they acepted that Hinata needed them to help her now!

---------------End Flashback------------

She had connected with her teammates, finally. She had believed it would happen eventually. Although they didn't understand the bond yet, they were being patient. She looked in Shinji's and Shiinu's direction and forcefully transmitted her idea to them. They really didn't have time for guessing games. Her teammates looked at her and nodded. They got ready for her signal. She transmitted her message to Neji. Her cousin looked at her in utter panic before shakily nodding. He wasn't liking this at all.

She nodded as he gripped Ten Ten's arm and Shinji gripped Hiashi's arm in preparation. Ten Ten trusted Neji absolutely, but Shinji had a bit of a staring match with Hiashi before the elder nodded to show that he could follow orders. Takaki nodded to Shiinu as the two of them leaped out with Inumaru, the two transforming into Hiashi and Neji. They took off with Takaki in one direction. The chase began.

Shinji led the others quietly in a different direction. Until they couldn't hear the battle any more. They kept going. Neji just gritted his teeth. They were getting further and further away.

"I have to help her!" Shinji was next to him in a flash.

"No, you won't! Her orders, her decision!" Neji clenched his teeth in frustration, but before he could go any further, Ten Ten knocked him over and out of the air.

Two opponents just landed in front of them.

000

Sakura gasped as she looked up. The ceiling stopped a few feet from her head as she crouched over Dotsuko. She looked over at Sousuki. The elder was grimacing in pain as she held the seal onthe psuedo-ceiling.

"Suki-obaa-san!" Sakura hurried over to her. She tried to scan the elder woman, but found her chakra was completely out of her reach. Sousuki smiled wryly.

"No one can access their chakra once they've been here long. A few days and it is already too sealed. Even for a seasoned relic like me." She fell to her knees as Dotsuko caught her.

"Obaa-san!" Sousuki smiled and looked at Sakura.

"I hadn't forgotten the Will of Fire, but thank you, Sakura-chan. Its nice to know it still burns strongly in the young of Konoha." Sakura looked at the woman, this sounded strangely like a goodbye speech. "I need you to tell your Hokage something for me. Tell your Hokage that this child is the Daughter of Namikaze Nijikou." Dotsuko looked at the woman in amazement.

"I'm sorry Dotsuko. I never told you because I thought that it wouldn't help." She turned to Sakura. "Let her be a Kunoichi like her parents. Such kind and gentle people. So misunderstood." She closed her eyes. Sakura looked up as the stone above them shifted and broke open to reveal Lee's head.

"We're okay, we're free! Obaa-san!" Dotsuko shook her grandmother figure as she cried. "_We're free._" The elder's eyes didn't twitch open, her chest didn't heave with air, her smile didn't waver on her pale face. Sousuki didn't respond to the calls of the living

Sakura gently gathered the elder woman and stopped.

_ba-dump.....ba-dump.....badump_

She looked up at Anko frantically.

"Medic! we need a medic, now!"

000

Takaki panted as she fought hard, drawing strength from Naruto as she, Shiinu, and Inumaru fought. They were doing better then she thought they should be when a thread of panic came from Neji. Naruto heard it too and The panic struck straight to her core. They were clones!

She leaped over them yelling at Shiinu the fact as she dashed towards her family in danger.

She could feel the desperation from both Shinji and Neji as they were fighting their hardest. She reached behind her. Bouncing backwards to land on Inumaru, she opened the scroll Hoshi had brought. Shiinu jumped on Inumaru as she opened it with her blood and opened the summoning scroll.

000

Sakura was walking the first year medic through the procedure to save Sousuki. She was pulling on everyonce of her knowledge to help while trying to revive her own chakra in the process. Anko was helping as she could, but this was more of a race against time. Sakura could feel tears coming as the first-year medic also broke down. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't good enough yet to help. Dotsuko was crying in a corner.

Suddenly arms encircled Sakura.

"I'll help." Sakura looked up into her best friends aqua eyes. Ino smiled and sat next to Sousuki and formed her seal. She may not be a mednin, but her family's style made the type of task easier. Sakura slowly walked Ino through step by step how to keep a heart beating, improve blood flow, and restart a chakra system that failed. Ino broke out into sweat as she strained her chakra to its limits. She could feel this person slip. She had used some of her life's chakra to save the lives of her friend, now Ino will save her life.

A shuttering breath, then another, then a deeper one as Sousuki started to breathe again. Dotsuko sat up, holding her own breath in hope as Sakura continued to give instruction in a low, steady and calm voice to Ino. Their trust in each other and their understanding of each other allowed for a relaxed and efficient atmosphere that almosst seemed like a trance.

Sakura began to instinctively added her recovering chakra to Ino's as together they fanned the fire that was Sousuki's life. Fanned it until it burst into a flame. It was tiny and weak, but stable and determined. Sakura smiled. That was the determination that allowed this woman to raise a beautiful child in such an environment.

Sakura looked at Ino, tears in both their eyes with happiness. They pulled each other into a hug of relief. Behind them Miketsu slid down the rock wall in relief and Sotsuko hugged the nearest person in joy, who happened to be Lee, who was mildly startled, but not too annoyed. Ibiki smiled from the entrance to the tent, glad he and his apprentice had gotten here in time.

Sakura gave Dotsuko and Miketsu a hug as they smiled. Sakura stepped back as everyone let out a breath of relief. That was when the day caught up to her and she smiled as she lost herself to darkness.

Outside a presence settled down for a wait. His red eyes focused on the tent where his red-headed cherry was. He had seen the woman enter. A woman that looked so familiar it was frightening. She was so pale and hunched over. So malnurished and in-tidy, but he knew her from somewhere. She knew his little Cherry. He knew he wasn't budging until he knew that she was alright.

000

Youko wasn't surprised to be summoned, what with the utter panic his host had been undergoing. He burst up, taking the two humans and pup with him as he leaped the distance between Hinata and Neji. The ground shook as he landed and started attacking those attacking the family of his mate's jinhcuuriki.

Hiashi froze. He was here! The last time he saw Him was when he lost Haruka. That night, they lost both of them. The giant red fox was saving their lives. this was no chakra manifestation like before with Naruto, this was the real fox. Takaki landed on one side with Inumaru and Shiinu as they rushed forward. Hiashi shook himself as he tried to brush teh past back where it belonged. For what ever reason, Kyuubi was helping, so lets finish this fight!

He attacked with vengence, Kyuubi evening everything out as did the arrival of Takaki and her other teammate. He thought they were doing okay when a shout caught his attention. A solid object collided with him, sending him flying. He turned back to see a swirl on fire had engulfed the person in the spot he had been standing. When he heard Takaki scream was when he identified the person who had shoved him out of harm's way.

"NEJI!!!!" He looked over at Takaki, recognizing that voice as his daughter's for a moment. A blue hawk swirled over the battle field, encompassing Neji, cooling the flames immediately. She gently laid him on his back as Takaki landed at his side. Hiashi stared at this kunoichi. The blue hawk took off and helped Kyuubi finish the last of the enemies before returning to Takaki. One its way past the great fox, it nuzzled him with its beak.

The Hyuuga heir was attemping to heal Neji. Her healing ability with burns was limited, however and she was crying as she felt his chakra slip away. She could feel Naruto offer all the support he could, but she couldn't do enough. The water hawk she was controlling landed over her and splashed on the entire group, soaking them all. Hinata, who was tied to Neji at the time, felt his wounds heal in the water. His acceptance of her chakra was healing his injuries. She poured more chakra, blanketing him in it as he continued to heal.

"Wait! You don't have that much chakra! If you continue yo-" He was stopped by Shiinu. The glare he recieved from the diguised chunnin was enough to make his blood run cold.

"I think you should keep your opinions to yourself." His harsh low voice was accented by a growl from the canine of the group. Hiashi stared at them, mind starting to make connections.

Slowly Neji and Takaki lessoned the amount of chakra surrounding them and Neji opened his eyes. He looked at his cousin and smiled slightly as he sat up with Ten Ten's help. Takaki placed her hand behind his back to support him.

"Easy, Itoko, you still have bad burns all over your body." Neji heaved a pained sigh as he took stock in his injuries and glanced around, noting the large red fox and the dead bodies.

"I take it we won?" His laugh was shaky as his eyes landed on his uncle. Hiashi looked to be in a slight state of shock. Takaki smiled and nodded. She looked at him a moment longer, before standing.

"Shiinu, Shinji, I believe its time for Hinata, Kiba and Shino to take over so we can get back to Konoha. Ten Ten could you please help Neji towards the spring over that hill. I'll help Inumaru." She gestured to them as they nodded. They sat around the spring as hiashi came over.

"Where is Hinata and her teammates?" Takaki looked at him and sighed.

"I'll explain soon." She started to take her top off to bathe and stopped, and gave him a look, arching her eyebrow. He turned away and started talking to Ten Ten.

000

Ino sat on one side of the tent. There were two cots, one with Sakura and one with Sakura's friend, Sousuki. Sousuki was in a coma. No one knew when she'd wake up. Ino was watching Sakura when she was joined by Miketsu and Dotsuko. They glanced at Sakura and Sousuki before coming over to where Ino was sitting.

"Hi." Dotsuko's greeting was the barest whisper, the young girl was cowed by the events of the day. "Thank you for helping Sakura-chan." Ino nodded and smiled gently at the girl. She was only a few years younger then her and Sakura.

"I'm Ino." Dotsuko sat down.

"I'm Dotsuko. Sousuki said it honored my parents. This Miketsu. She doesn't actually rememeber her past. But she liked Miketsu when Suki-obaa-san asked about it." Ino cocked her head in curiosity but Dotsuko just shrugged.

"So you don't know anything about your history?" Dotsuko just shook her head.

"Before she fainted, Suki-Obaa-san told us my Mother's name from Konoha. I want to find her." Ino nodded.

"We'll help." Dotsuko looked at Ino.

"Would you help me become a kunoichi as well?" Ino looked at her with curiosity. "Suki-obaa-san trained me when They weren't watching but I wouldlove to be a kunoichi like Obaa-san and not have to hide it anymore." Ino stared at the excited youth.

"Have you _ever_ lived away from those bastards?" Dotsuko looked confused but shook her head.

"Suki-obaa-san was captured when I was an infant. She raised me. We visit the nearby villages quite a bit. I can't wait to live in one." Ino just stared at her before smiling.

"You are going to love Konoha."

000

Hiashi jumped as a spray of water hit him in the dark clearing. He turned to glare at Inumaru only to have the words catch in his mouth.

"Akamaru, get back over here and stop soaking the dry people!" Kiba's jovial call prompted a yip of acknowledgement from the pup.

"Akamaru-kun, come on and I'll dry you off some more." Hinata soft voice shook Hiashi as the large puppy flounced over to the Hyuuga Heir. Hiashi looked at Neji with wide eyes.

"Takaki? Hinata?" Neji just smiled uncertainly. "You knew?" Neji nodded affirmative. "She... but she... earlier she... all that chakra... and Mui!...Wow..." Neji chuckled slightly.

"That is kind of what I thought at the time." Hiashi looked at his nephew in question. Neji smiled. "Dancing." Hiashi paled as he remembered the dancing they did. He liked her dancing. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was erotic. It was Erotic! To...him...

"I need to sit down."

000

Naruto sighed as he let Hinata work with her family. He shifted his attention to sakura to find her still sleep, healing. Both of his bonds panicking so much in so short a time was exhausting. he looekd around as they finally made it to the village. Haruka led him around to the table that already had food on it. he eyed it hungrily. he hadn't eaten in a while and it had been a long evening and this group seemed like the type to party.

"We will sit here." He glanced at his sensei.

"Shouldn't you get that shoulder seen to?" Haruka shook her head slightly as Katsukata leaned close.

"It is a symbol of her honor and pride and faith in you. She will wear it proudly until bedtime as you should of your hand." He looked at his hand and thanked the lord for chopsticks.

000

Hinata sat on the boulder. She had finished washing Akamaru. Afterwards, leaving the overgrown puppy to play in the water, she walked over to her father. he seemed lost in thought.

"Father." Hiashi seemed ot come out of his trance. he looked at his daughter, a bit frazzled and lost. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Aa, I'm fine." Hinata just sat and waited. "I'm not fine. Hinata how long have you... Has Takaki... Well..." HInata smiled, taking pity on her father.

"Since that month-long mission." Hiashi loioked at Kiba, who was splashing Akamaru.

"Your teammates know...understand?" hinata frowned slightly.

"They are still a bit over protective, but we understand each other, we are best friends. No, more then that, we complete each other in a way no one else ever could." Hiashi looked at them and smiled.

"Teammates can be like that." Then he shivered. hinata gave him an inquisitive look. hiashi blanched.

"How did you know what to do to arouse me?" Hinata turned red at his bleak question. Hiashi was determined to get an answer to this, even though he did't like admitting to something so base.

"Mother." Hiashi's eyes widened. "You loved Mother. I-I remember that. I remember her dance was slightly different then mine. She told me it was Okaa-san's dance. She only did it and it was only for you. I tried to imitate that." Hiashi looked at his daughter, stunned. He didn't think she remembered her mother that well. He hoped to spare her the pain of that love lost. Hinata was looking at the stars.

"I know you don't like to talk about Mother, but I miss her, Father." Her voice was careless, unguarded. Hiashi didn't think he had ever heard that voice from her before. "I remember her so vividly. Especially her smile. She liked to smile at everything." HIashi felt his hand fist as the memories returned to him with a vengence.

"A-Aa, Aya loved to smile." His shaky voice drew her attention. She looked down.

"I guess we should stay in the present though." She looked sad as she moved to rise from her boulder.

"Maybe-" HInata looked at her father, "Maybe the past is not best to be forgotten. You never know what lessons are there." Hinata smiled slightly, unsure of what her father was getting at.

"Maybe, we shouldn't forget poeple who mean so much to us, even when it hurts." Hinata felt tears surge behind her eyes.

"I miss her too." Hinata smiled. She wasn't sure she would ever hear her father say that. Hiashi leaned against his hands.

"Your mother brought such beauty to the house. She was always dancing and gliding along." Hinata smiled.

"Aa, with her vases and flowers." Hiashi smiled through his own sadness.

"She liked to sing to them. She would say that they need music to grow into beautiful blossoms." Hinata nodded slightly.

"I remember this one time, she had a full hand of lilies. She said they were for you. I wanted some to give you too. She smiled and handed me one." HIashi was looking at his daughter as she struggled throught he memory. "I told her that I wanted to give you more than just one. She smiled." Hinata shook her head. "She told me...She just said that one flower, unique and strong is beautiful for its uniqueness, not its quantity." HInata giggled nervously. Hiashi smiled.

"She liked uniqueness. She called it the spice of life." Hinata nodded.

"You used to respond that you liked her spice and my spice."

"Aa, I liked them bestest." Hinata nodded, feeling her tears coming as her father pulled her into a hug for the first time practically since her mother's death.

"Otome..." He held his daughter close to him, letting himself greive for his wife for the first time in years.

"Tou-san" That name was her's to her father. Hiashi smiled as he squeezed her and let her go.

"We'll talk at home." She nodded when they were interrputed by Kiba.

"Ano, Hina-chan, we have company."

000

Miketsu smiled at the sight of Dotsuko asleep next to Sousuki's cot. Ino was watching from Sakura's cot.

"She fell asleep."

"Aa" She placed a blanket over the girl and moved and sat next to Ino. Ino looked at her with interest.

"Ano, Miketsu-san, do you really not remember any of your past?" Miketsu gazed at Dotsuko.

"No, no memories. Though, every now and then something will seem familiar." Ino cocked her head.

"Like what?" Miketsu brought out a Hitae. "Isn't that Sakura's?" She nodded.

"I took when they brought Sakura-chan in so it wouldn't get destroyed." She turned it over. "I know this symbol." Ino looked at it.

"That's the Uchiha fan. One of Sakura's teammates is an Uchiha. You know that symbol?" Miketsu nodded.

"I can't explain it. it just feels important." Ino looked at Sakura before speaking again.

"Miketsu-san, I would like your help, if you are willing." Miketsu looked at her curiously. "I am studying the memory loss these bastards use, hoping to reverse it someday. My clan has mental abilities that make me uniquely qualified. However I have very few willing subjects. The subject has to believe there is somethingto remember. Would you be willing to help me?" Miketsu looked at Dotsuko in thought.

"The Uchiha are in Konoha?" Ino looked at her, confused. She just smiled softly.

"What the hell, someone has to watch over her. Sure, I'll help you." Ino smiled and started explaining what they were doing.

000

Naruto was feeling a bit overwhelmed. First, Hinata's fights were tiring, though he obeyed her and block her out, he couldn't help but check up on her to see that she was alright. She mentioned having a heart to heart with her father. He wished her lusk and returned to the real world where the craziness couldn't increase much.

Haruka and himself had been sat to dinner, followed by storytime, which was interesting to say the least, though he knew everything she related, their reactions and conversation was fun. he also had a full day the next day as haruka had procured teachers for him. he was settling into his cot for the night, sending a sleepy good night to his mate.

Her wishes for good dreams whisked him to dreamland.

000

Hinata was at the water's edge in a moment, but relaxed when the identity of the person was established. Yuuki glided out of the water.

"Hinata-dono, are you well?" Hinata smiled and nodded. "May we talk?"

As one makes friends

They go out into the world to make more

Like ships out into the sea

* * *

This will have one more chapter i think. Thank you to Rena the pirate jedi wizard for telling me know people are still reading my stories even after my low absence.

Katsukata-the kanji for this mean gouken or sturdy, vigor in reverse. a combination of sturdy(Kata) and healthy(katsu).

Kiyuu-bravery

Tadashi-righteousness

Sousuki-seal/lock and wise, I liked the kanji for these

Nijikou-rainbow twice


	3. To Gather the Net Ends

**Important: **I"ve update this so i suggest you re-read this and chapter 4. I'll post the fifth chapter tonight (7/4/11)_**  
**_

_**To Gather the Net Ends**_

Hinata smiled slightly as she let her feet dangle in the water. They were relatively safe here so she could afford to relax a bit. Besides with Kyuubi guarding the way, you couldn't ask for a better sentry. She motioned to her team to set up for the night. They would stay put until dawn. Neji needed the rest, as did her father, though he would probably deny it. She could feel the waver in his chakra as he sat down near her with an omphfff. Hinata shook her head and turned back to Yuuki.

"So what brings you here?" Yuuki gazed at Hiashi until she decided he was far enough out of range to not hear her before she turned back to Hinata.

"I'm heading to Konoha to join Project 9." Hinata frowned slightly.

"You know that that doesn't start for another three months, right?" Yuuki nodded. She glanced at Hiashi again but he was simply shifting his weight.

"I wanted to scope out the village first. I also am having a harder time avoiding the patrols recently. Better to be in a village." Hinata nodded. She glanced at her group. Shino and Kiba were dozing, both with their heads on Akamaru. They trusted her and Youko to keep watch. Ten Ten was asleep propped against a boulder. Hinata suspected her back was going to be very annoyed with her for that position tomorrow. The reason was on her lap. Neji's head was resting there as he slept fitfully, unable to escape the pain of his burns even in sleep. Hinata was sad that she couldn't help him any more then she already did. Her father was off to the side. His feet were also dipped in the water. She briefly wondered if he found water comforting. He was still awake, though relaxing a bit. His chakra was still on high alert for any disturbance. She could practically smell his curiosity about Yuuki from over here.

"You should stay with one of us." Yuuki looked at her, startled. She had thought the Hyuuga was lost in studying her teammates and had forgotten about her existence. Hinata rose a moment.

"W-wait! I can't impose like that. I'll just stay at an inn." Hinata looked at her smiling slightly.

"You have saved my life, my mate's life and your bijuu and my bijuu are close. It is not an imposition to us. I"ll just run it by my father and then you could collect your things." Hinata continued towards her father, whose eyebrows rose when he figured out his daughters destination. He gathered himself and looked at her as she reached him.

"Father, would it be alright with you if Yuuki staying in the Hyuuga estate for a few months until Naruto-kun returns?" He looked at her. The question was given with authority. She wasn't really asking, she was telling in a diplomatic fashion. His daughter was already becoming a leader of the clan. He could tell that she was ready to be clanhead now. Well, he wasn't ready to retire just yet. But some help would be nice. He looked at Yuuki, refocusing on her 'request'.

"Aa, that is alright by me, Otome." Hinata smiled brilliantly. She loved that name. He would have to make note to use it more often.

Yuuki sighed and huffed behind Hinata, who turned with a slight smile at the girls antics. Yuuki was a year or so younger then she was, but her Bijuu was several years older then Mui, making them an odd couple.

"Fine! I"ll get my stuff." She was being sarcastic in her anger. It was really suppressed laughter, mixed with resignation. "Far be it from me to argue with Mui or her partner. Sheesh." Hinata was faster then Hiashi by a hair's breadth. He had stood and leaped at Yuuki at her statement. Hinata had caught the hand of the strike meant for the girl. Yuuki stared up at Hiashi in slight fear.

"How did you find out?" His harsh whisper rasped at the girl as Hinata pushed her father away from the teen. Another hand appeared on Hiashi's other shoulder as Hinata separated them. Hiashi spotted Shino off to the side.

"All due respect, Hiashi-san, enough." His steady serious voice punctured Hiashi's balloon of concern. He looked at Yuuki as the girl spoke at this time.

"Hiashi-san?" She looked at him with concern as Hinata pushed him back. He looked at his daughter in annoyance for standing between him and this dangerous person. She straightened and adopted a look that was more severe then usual.

"Hiashi-dono. This person is under the protection of Konoha as part of Project 9." It was formal wording, however...

"Hinata-chan, only a jounin can make such a statement." Hinata's eyes hardened as Kiba stood next to her.

"Takaki, Shiinu and Shinji are jounin, and until we have completed this mission we are technically Takaki, Shiinu and Shinji. Her shinobi rank is the same as yours." Neji and Ten Ten gasped as Shino, Kiba and Hinata waited for Hiashi to respond. Shino had looked up Hiashi's record several monthes ago. He knew that eventually Shikamaru would take up the position in their group as the information, but until he was let in the loop, or figured it out, he would stand in. He had taken advantage of Shiinu's status tolook up some important information, including the unclassified version of Hiashi's past. He had shared this information with his teammates. He may control the book information that enters the group but Kiba and Hinata were the ones to use it. Hiashi is still a regular jounin.

Hinata stood her ground. Yuuki opened her mouth to explain to Hiashi that eny Jinchuuriki could sense Mui now, but Seiryu spoke up and told her to say silent. Let Hinata fight this battle.

"Tsukina-san is under Konoha's protection, and thus mine, Hiashi-dono." Hiashi realized that while the request to stay in the Hyuuga clanhouse was made by Hinata, this statement was made by Takaki. The fact that they were the same body simply made it easier for Hinata to make her request. He couldn't dispute this.

Everyone sighed in relief when Hiashi nodded to her and returned to his set. Hinata gestured for her to go and get her things. They could discuss more things after they were safely back in Konoha.

000

Tsunade closed her eyes as the wind breathed around her. The note had said an hour after midnight. She was here.

She had finally left a silver piece on Sandiame's head to meet with Hawk. The message had said an hour after midnight tonight. She was glad for the sliver of moon that valiantly shone, giving her enough light to see her way when she had walked up here twenty some minutes ago.

"Hard to believe, isn't it Sensei?" She was standing on Sandiame's head. "Remember when we thought that nothing would have us working together with other nations or demons? You were one of the only people in the entire village that believed peace was the answer." She gazed over Konoha.

"I understand now. I understand what you meant that day. The day I left."

-Flashback-

"Tsunade-chan. Where will you go?" The blonde girl froze in her footsteps. She slowly looked back at her teacher.

"Sen...sei..." She had thought no one had noticed her slipping away. He looked at her.

"Where will you go now, Tsunade-chan? Your home is here." Tsunade shook her head.

"Here?" She spat the word. "Here is where the memories are. Memories of my parents, my brother, my...my l-lover." She seemed to falter a moment before regaining her equilibrium. "I have nothing here!"

Sandiame looked at her with a sad expression. She hadn't seen that expression since Orochimaru defected.

"Tsunade, go with my blessing. Find the world out there, but remember that this is your home." She looked at the man. She knew that he had lost his wife to child birth and his sons were trying to move on and away from the Hokage position. Tsunade couldn't understand.

"Why? Why do you love this place?" He considered her a moment. He looked over the part of Konoha they could see from the road.

"This place is full." Tsunade shot her teacher a look that said he was once again being way too ambiguous. He chuckled.

"One day, when you return, you may understand." She shook her head in negation, but he only chuckled again. "Never deny what you may one day understand, Little Charm. The world will always keep a few surprised in store for you. That how it entertains itself." She rolled her eyes and turned from her teacher. She knew he was smiling after her. She heard his last goodbye on the wind as she left.

"I will always be here for you, Little Charm. Just look for me."

-End Flashback-

Tsunade wiped the tears from her face. The old geezer had been right. After being Hokage for a few months she had realized what he meant. Konoha was indeed full.

Konoha was full of everything. Laughter. Joy. Sorrow. Hope. friends. Family. Jokes. Anger. Amusement. They were all here. And everywhere they were, Tsunade could see Sandiame's guiding hand in the village. He was the mothers who separated fighting children. He was in the bartender who listened to the jokes. He was in the shinobi who kept the village safe. He never left Konoha. As long as the Will of Fire burned in this village, he would be there.

Just. Like. Her. Grandfather.

"Tsunade-dono." She turned and looked at the Anbu off to the side. His hawk mask was set on top of a broad shouldered man encompassed in a larger cloak of midnight blue. His chakra was non-existant, he was hiding it so much. She turned to him and nodded.

"I"m told to give this to you before making my request." She handed him the scroll from Koneko. He took it and glanced at her, before drawing a mark on the paper she couldn't make out.

Another genjutsu of Koneko appeared.

"Hey, Hawk. Sorry I'm not there to do my duty. I"ll be back soon, I promise. Please help Tsunade-Godaime-san until I can get there. Thanks a bunch! Ciao!" Koneko's perky act was all the more drastic at 1 am on a dark mountain. Tsunade looked at the ANBU as he reached out to caress the spot Koneko had disappeared from before he turned to her.

"How may I assist you, Tsunade-dono?"

000

His red eyes opened as Ino exited the tent again. She brought back a stool and set it inside the tent again. She didn't stay in long as his red-head stepped out. She had only been asleep a few hours. He glanced at the lightened side of the horizon. Dawn would be here in an hour or so. He really should start thinking about heading back. She was walking around and although he hadn't figured out that woman he almost recognized, he was okay leaving now.

He turned and prepared to leap off when the leaves next to him moved.

"You aren't even going to say hello?" He leaped back at Lee blended out of the leaves, his green suit blending in nicely. He hadn't even noticed the Chuunin. Lee was looking at the red-head as the boy next to him. "She misses you even now." He had never heard Lee so serious.

"She is fine." Lee smiled slightly, but it didn't shine like it usually did. In fact, it was close to sarcastic.

"She deserves to be better then fine." He looked at the usually bouncy boy. "She heals everyone without thought to herself and the person she hopes for the most isn't a gift we can give her." His red eyes widened in amazement.

"She is fine." His stubborn repeating of this fact would have annoyed anyone else, but Lee had learned patience the way he learned everything, until he got it right.

"You wouldn't be repeating that if you heard her on a night when she doesn't exhaust herself healing. When she doesn't succeed in draining herself so she won't have to think about how her entire team left her behind." His red eyes jumped to Lee in surprise before they hide it with ease. Lee shook his head.

"Naruto-kun has been gone over two years now." The red eyes were drawn back to her. She had strength. He needed her to have strength. Enough to be fine.

"She is with friends. She will be fine." Lee looked at her too.

"Will you be back?" He didn't answer. "Would you at least do her the favor of letting her know you were alive. She still has nightmares about Orochi-baka using your body and killing you." His red eyes closed in amusement. Orochimaru was strong, but Sasuke knew his power better, he wouldn't be overcome. But still...

Lee smiled truly as the black figure vanished from next to him.

000

Hinata stepped a quick pace as they all sped for Konoha. She wanted them all in the village and safe. Still in Takaki mode had her on edge. Now she felt like Hinata was the role and Takaki was the real personality.

Naruto and Neji's growled made her giggle. They were reminding her that Takaki was part of Hinata and Hinata was part of Takaki. They were a set. And to pay attention to the next step!

That last message came a little late as she nearly veered into a tree trunk. She gave a smirking Neji and playful glare before pulling the group up short. It was time for breakfast. Plus Yuuki was coming to hook up with them.

000

He was having a pleasant dream. He didn't really know what was happening, but it felt pleasant. He slowly brought himself to awareness of the fire. It was burning everything. It wasn't pleasant, why did he think of that? He saw it curl around him in a friendly way before merrily continuing to destroy the next home. People were weeping around him as he walked forward.

No. He did this. He looked at the children who were yelling. Just as he did, the little girl was engulfed in flames.

NOOOOOO!

Naruto sprang ten feet in the air as the cheers of children resounded throughout his tent.

"Okay, okay, he's awake. I think you have to wake up Habi too." The children ran screaming from the tent, laughing and giggling the whole way. Haruka chuckled as she looked up at her nephew, who was clinging to the horizontal tent pole like a monkey.

"Do you want breakfast?" Naruto looked at her shakily. She chuckled again. "Don't worry, they won't be back for a bit. You might was to come down before you bring down the entire tent on us." He smiled slightly as he let go of the pole a landed gently on the bed he had practically levitated off of a few moments earlier.

"Breakfast?" She nodded.

"Its almost over. The children are sent to wake those too silly to wake up in time. Only the night sentries are spared that joy."

"What time is it?" Haruka looked thoughtful a moment.

"Maybe half hour past sunrise." He stared at her. She shrugged. "The village has no clocks so I can't be sure."

"Breakfast ends at 6 AM!" His voice rose to a squeak as Haruka walked to the door. She smiled as she moved to duck through.

"Don't be late."

000

Sakura sat down on the stump as she refilled water bottles. She had asked for a task that would let her think by herself. She had a lot to think about. She had been walking through camp earlier this morning when suddenly a breeze startled everyone. It blew laundry about and papers took flight. Everyone was so busy that no one noticed the whisper that drifted into her ear. She remembered the night she heard those words spoken.

She had been trying not to think about it. Not to let his face roll around in her head. She immersed herself in her work. She exhausted herself in her studies. She involved herself in every patients' life so that her own could be forgotten to some extent. Because He was remembered before she could even remember herself. She knew Lee and Ino were worried about her. She was pushing herself and they were scared for her.

Naruto's departure had made it harder. Before he left she could immerse herself in laughing at him. and for a short time she would believe that He was just coming to train in a few minutes.

Then Naruto left. She really did try to forget all the pain. Focus on the good times. Or so everyone told her. She just smiled at them and nodded. They didn't understand her pain. It wasn't him leaving that was painful.

That did hurt for a little while, but it healed. No what hurt was his pain. His suffering hurt her more then anything. His death would destroy her, though a part might be relived eventually that he was peaceful.

She snorted, He couldn't be peaceful any more then Naruto could sit still. No, she would feel pain because he didn't allow himself to. She would feel his pain for him. She had too. It was the only thing that kept them together in her heart. Then those words. The timbre of his voice was gentle, not necessarily happy, but motivated.

She smiled as she walked back to camp. She would hold his motivation with her as well as those words.

_Sakura...Thank You_

000

Naruto squinted as he exited the tent. He had dressed quickly and was looking for food. He ran into Naomi and Fiona on his way towards the breakfast tables. They joined him saying they wanted to grab another piece of fruit before heading out for the day. They discussed hunting while Naruto ate with his usual zest. Actually he noticed that no one here was that surprised by the sheer amount of food he consumed. Then again, they knew Haruka and she ate more then he did. Absently he wondered if that was a Jinchuuriki trait or maybe hereditary.

He was dragged from his thoughts when his sensei grabbed his shoulder.

"Found you." He looked at her in confusion. He was rarely hard to find, though he could hide if he wanted to. She smiled at him. "Come on, we have a bit of a hike ahead of us."

They hiked up the mountain the village was based around.

The village was a grouping of eight or more clearings, he hadn't seen the entire thing yet. The clearings were around this center mountain. It wasn't a mountain in the typical sense. Rather it was more of a very steep hill. Having a diameter half that of Konoha, it reached upward with a near vertical jump. There was a path carved into it that spiraled the mountain until you got to the top plateau.

It took them a good portion of an hour to make the entire climb. Haruka refused to be rushed, firmly telling him that this was one path that you respected in this village. He wasn't sure why that would be, but he wasn't going to argue with Haruka. He used the time to admire the landscape as it passed as they circled up the mountain.

At the top, there was a small forest. The trees grew tall and thick but the path navigated them. In the center of the forest was a bumpy circle of stones. They looked kind of like pedestals. Naruto followed his sensei into the center of these stones. She took a seat in the center of the haphazard circle of stone and patted the ground in front of her. The grass was soft and the young tree that grew in the clearing was strong enough that Naruto leaned against it. Haruka smiled and spoke for the first time since the climb began.

"Here you will meditate." He gave her a confused look. "Today, we need to do some spring cleaning. You will go through everything, every thought, every worry in your head. You will re-examine it. You will ask questions, you will remember your past." He looked at her in confusion, but she closed her eyes.

"Begin as you would a normal meditation." Naruto sighed and stood up and began his meditative kata. He let the world go as he listened to the sound of her voice.

"Pull yourself inside your own skin. Hear your heart beat, breathing, the joints move and muscle contract." He let out a breath and the wind of the air whistled loudly in his ears.

"Now go deeper into your chakra. As if your chakra was a table you sat next to. Look at it." He glanced past Youko's chakra and found his own, they were entwined to a large extent.

"Now into the chakra, as if it were a lake. Dive in and immerse yourself in the feeling of the chakra." He felt himself floating in his chakra, as if it were a soft blanket. It was so warm and vibrant.

"Now reach inside yourself. Find the tight ball of tangled light. Gently hold that and think." Her voice was very faint now. He was no longer dependent on it as he gripped the ball of writhing mass. a piece came off and he remembered the day he met Haruka.

_Give me a break, the last time I saw you was through a scanning jutsu two days before you were born! _He felt the explosion in the pit of his stomach again. The thought of knowing about his parents.

_YYYYeeeesssss, if I used a scanning jutsu on your mother, then I knew your mother?_ He had never thought he would be able to ask questions about his parents.

"_You can ask now. I will answer._" He felt her presence in his mind from their bond. He remembered the train of thought that he hadn't let take form back then. If his parents had survived. If they hadn't died.

"_You would have been surrounded by your parents and our teammates. We would have spoiled you rotten, along with Hinata, and Neji, and Sasuke, and any other kids we would have had._" Naruto smiled at that thought. He took in the warmth of his parents and then the tragedy of their deaths. He mourned them for a moment, the first moment he truly mourned for his parents. The first moment he knew what could have been.

000

Hinata had vouched for Yuuki as they entered the village. They sped towards Tsunade, forgoing the usual stop at Hokage headquarters and going straight to the hospital. Yuuki had been told that Sakura was in danger and all of them wanted to know that she was all right. Tsunade was the best person to ask, especially since they had to report to her anyway.

Hinata was glad to be back and was just thinking about a new training exercise she wanted to try, after some sleep and a bath, when Naruto's link just zipped out. Kiba caught the falling Hyuuga as Ten Ten did the same for her cousin. Both were holding their heads in near panic, Hinata far more so.

_What's happening?_

_I don't know?_

_I can't sense Naruto-kun! _

_Neither can I._

_WHY!_

**Easy, easy easy there.** The two Hyuuga stopped their mental conversation at Mui gentle insistence._ I"ll find out what's going on. You two go and calm down your friends and Hiashi. Go on._

Her gentle, but firm command was followed before they knew what was about. They were suddenly looking at the sky, or in Hinata's case the sky with Tsunade's face in the middle. Both sat up and held their heads in pain.

"Headache." Hinata nodded in agreement with her cousin's groan, before deciding that was a bad idea since it made the headache worse.

"I"ll bet you do!" Tsunade placed her hands on her hips. "You both are exhausted, your chakra is depleted and you, Neji, are burned. And then you shove all remaining chakra into your brains! If that didn't give you a headache, I'll give you one, just to make sure you don't do that again! Get them to the hospital, I'll be along momentarily" They didn't even have the strength to look sheepish as Tsunade huffed at them. When she was getting ready to leave they both looked up.

"Wait!" The entire group, save Hiashi and Yuuki who had't been aware of the situation.

"Tsunade-sama, what about Sakura-chan?" She looked back at them, frowning.

"She's fine. Unlike the two of you, she let herself collapse when she had had enough. She should be back by lunchtime, at which point You BOTH should be IN BED!" Hinata wasn't about to tell her they didn't have the chance to collapse until now. But before they could get sent to their rooms, she had a mission to complete.

"Tsunade-sama." The Godaime looked at her such that, Hinata felt that if she suggested something dangerous, Tsunade was likely to tie them up and haul them to the hospital herself.

"I have scrolls for you, and Youko is here to talk." She pointed to the fox, who had stayed out of sight until now. He didn't want to cause a fuss.

Tsunade looked at him and nodded. She took the scrolls from Hinata.

"Youko-san, May we talk after lunch?" Youko nodded, both being quite respectful of the other, though quiet and discreet in the street. Tsunade sighed and left. Hinata sighed as Ten Ten giggled.

"I didn't think anyone besides Naruto could make her that flustered." Hiashi stared at his daughter and her friend like they had grown wings and flew away.

_**Naruto is fine, he's simply very, very deep in meditation. He'll be done around lunch.**_

_Thanks Mui_. Hinata relayed Mui's message silently to Neji before yawning and allowing her teammates to help her limp to the hospital, deciding to catch some sleep while Tsunade was keeping her there.

000

Naruto floated into another memory. He had explored his first Christmas, first day at the academy, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, Sandaime. He had thought, learned, healed, and organized.

_Like a Hokage? Papa says the Hokage knows a lot of Justus and is strong and protects people and people like him._ His pride at his decision.

_Any baka who's a friend of this trash doesn't deserve to live in Konoha!_ And the shame at his reputation. He never understood why people were like that.

"_Some were probably genuinely afraid of you. Of the demon growing more powerful as you grew up. But they were forbidden from removing that danger. Others probably didn't want to get singled out themselves. Their fear was of the crowd_" His aunt's cool voice washed over as he pictured their faces. She was right. They were angry faces, but also scared faces.

That thought drew another thought from the ball of thoughts

_She started working for our village as a shinobi when she was 4_ Where was she before she was four?

_"I lived in the woods."_Naruto felt the pity he had shoved away for his sensei.

"_Byaka and the animals raised me. I was three when I met my first NICE human._" Nrauto knew that even once she had moved into the village, it couldn't have been easy.

"_Don't worry about me Naruto. I'm fine._" He sighed as another memory caught him. He noticed that the mess of memories was looking more like a neat ball of yarn now. He let this memory take him away to the first bowl of ramen he tasted.

000

Sakura was happy to enter Konoha. They had packed up camp and pulled out soon after she had finished collecting water. Ino wanted to get their two newest members back to Konoha and the other people who had been rescued needed to be checked out medically. Sakura hadn't gotten her chakra back yet and she really wanted Tsunade to help her with it. The chakra-draining was still effecting her and it was really irritating.

Lee was also being slightly irritating, in a sweet way. He was staying within sight of her since he rescued her. She was very glad he came to get her and she had spent some time with him this morning thanking him and generally enjoying his exuberance. However, she was starting to trip over him. She was slightly glad when he left to scout the rear and she was left with the refugees. Even without her chakra, she was a skilled mednin.

At the hospital, she was separated from everyone as she was told to locate her sensei while the staff worked. They all knew her from work and they could see the stress in her stance. They directed her towards the fourth floor, the rooms reserved for injured chunnins. That made her hurry.

She entered the room that was reserved for her friends, since they spent enough time here and they really barely trusted any medical save Sakura. She hurried in, bowing quickly to Hiashi before looking at the two Hyuuga in the beds with her sensei leaning over them. Tsunade clicked her tongue slightly as she looked back at her pupil.

"They are simply asleep." She smiled at her student, happy to see her all right. She turned to Hiashi. "When they awaken, they can go home, but no using their chakra for another day yet." Hiashi nodded seriously. Sakura approached them and looked at their charts, wondering what could have effected these two so drastically.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the chart. She looked back at the two as they slowly woke up. Tsunade had bustled out, saying she would return soon. Sakura looked around the room. She saw Hiashi, Shino, Kiba, and Ten Ten. In one corner, she saw a small figure sitting down behind Akamaru. Hiashi's sigh got her attention.

"I"ll return soon." He gave his daughter a kiss on the head and squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "Unless you two want to go home wearing hospital gowns?" His sardonic eyebrow had the desired effect of pulling a smile from the occupants of the beds. " Tsukina-san, how about we place your thingsin the main house. We can settle you in later." Tsunade had confirmed Yuuki's participation in Project 9 and he wanted to show her the way to the estate before he got too caught up in other things. She was, after all, a guest of the Heir. He left a moment later. Sakura glanced at the others in the room. She knew Shino, Ten Ten and Kiba knew so she went ahead with her medical observations.

Neji's groan drew her attention as he clutched his head. She came over to them as Shino and Ten Ten placed hands on the shoulders of their respective teammates.

"Its the bond, isn't it?" Neji looked at her sharply, but Hinata just nodded.

"He's in deep meditation. I can barely sense his breathing and that is taking all my energy." Her soft voice calmed Neji. He trusted Hinata's judgment on who to talk to about this. Sakura frowned slightly.

"That explains some things." Like how her growing bond with him had vanished. She looked at Hinata and sighed. "If you need to reach him, a sharp burst might get his attention, but unless you plan to do that, I suggest you ignore the bond and let yourselves heal." Hinata looked at her friend, sighing. She knew Sakura was right, she was just worried about Naruto. Finally she nodded to Neji and they both relaxed their presence in the bonds and felt their headache lessen. Hinata looked at Neji and Ten Ten.

"As my doctor, Sakura-chan has been studying some of the chakra changes from these bonds." Neji looked at her in amazement. It did make sense though. Especially since she now had a bond with Naruto of her own.

They all ate some lunch, the Hyuuga intent on leaving in a few hours.

000

Ino made sure to separate Sakura's friends from the other refugees. She got them settled in one of the hospital beds near where she knew Sakura usually worked, before hunting down her teacher and her father. Ibiki wasn't hard to find, simply ask any Anbu and they're sure to know. Her sensei was an odd man in many respects. When she had first met him in the chunnin exams, her impression was a sadistic killer. When she had seen his scars, it had scared her silly, but worse. Those scars had swelled a deep sense of sympathy and pride. For his strength, of body, spirit and resolve.

When Tsunade had suggested she train with him instead with her in medicine, she was hesitant. She wanted to help her people, not torture the enemy. Or be tortured. The first few lessons were strained to say the least. It was clear that Ibiki had never had an apprentice before, nor had he specifically requested one now. She had the slightest feeling Tsunade had nudged the controlled ANBU into this role. She may have stayed that distance if not for a single incident.

They had been visiting a retired shinobi. Ibiki had some questions and wanted Ino's input on the validity of the information. She hadn't known if she could help with that, but she'd try.

The interview had gone relatively well. The former jounin was so confused, it was as if his mind had severed most of its ties with his body. She had given her opinion in as small a gestures as she could, so the shinobi had not picked up on it. They were nearing the end of the interview when the shinobi started staring at Ino. Becoming slightly nervous the chunnin had backed up, but he leaped at her anyway.

The force of his leap shoved her against a wall, his knife arching towards her. It stopped just shy of her shoulder. Ibiki's hand stopped it. The man had wrapped his hand around the blade and halted its descent. He was shaking with fury.

"I apologize, comrade. I had not realize you were so far gone as to attack a young woman of Konoha." His low murmur was sad as he knocked out the man. Ino simply looked up at him, before darting forward.

"Ibiki-sensei! Your hand!" He looked at it as she began healing it. She had had enough lessons with Tsunade to be able to do this much.

"Why did you grab the blade. It wasn't a fatal blow and then you could have knocked him out without injury." Ibiki looked away from her.

"You would have been injured." Ino looked at him quizzically.

"I would have been fine, Sensei." He looked at the woods around the house they were exiting. He veered into the forest and knelt at a clearing.

"I met a young girl here, many many years ago." Ino looked around. "Though she was three and frightened of us, she showed courage." Ino gave him a confused look.

"She saved the lives of my family. Then she proceeded to dedicate most of her life to Konoha." Ino looked back at the clearing. "You reminded me of her at first." Ino looked at him.

"Now, you don't remind me of her but of yourself." Ino had felt pride swell in her heart that day. She was truly grateful to this girl for helping her sensei, but she was also proud that she had become so important to her teacher that he cared for her as her.

She smiled at the back of her teacher as she approached him in the conference room. The big tough grizzly bear that he was. She knew, she knew who he really was.

000

Naruto could feel himself come to the end of his meditation. He grasped the string from the mental wind.

Immediately, the previous night flooded back to him.

-Flashback-

They sat around the fire. Naruto saw several large fire pits but this was the only one burning this night. Haruka, the Headman and himself sat on a raise platform as Haruka told story after story about their travels since she had been released. They had asked Naruto for stories, but he had pulled a true Hinata and blushed and stuttered until Haruka had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My nephew will tell his stories once he has been here longer." Naruto was grateful for the intervention. Normally he would love the chance to talk about himself and his friends to these people, but they were looking at his with such camaraderie and belonging, that his words just caught in his throat.

Eventually, just as Naruto was beginning to think somewhat of bed, Haruka stood and made her requests.

"My nephew ans I have come to this village also to train. I' now humbly requesting assistance." Her low bow was respectful. He saw a few nods.

"I wish to thank Hanako-sensei. She had already agreed to continue her teachings with me, and help Naruto-kun." The elderly woman smiled as many looked at her with respect.

"I request three more teachers for my nephew, if I may. One learned of weapons, one of jutsu, and one of books."

-End Flashback-

Naruto had nearly jumped out of his own seat when most of the people had jumped at the request. Haruka had simply smiled, calmly requesting them to seek her out during breakfast.

They had said their goodnights at that point. THey had began to walk back to the tent when the Headman sidled up next to them.

-Flashback-

"Are you truly alright, Little Kitten?" Haruka smiled at the gentle bear of a man.

"I am fine, simply rusty." He looked down at Naruto, who had been steadily not staring at him. Tadashi chuckled, a low rumble that may have shaken the trees.

"You are Kushina's son then?" Naruto looked up at him as they stopped in front of what must be their tent. He nodded hesitantly. Tadashi placed a great hand on his shoulder, wet tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'm glad to meet you my grandson." Naruto looked up at this man, who if he had followed correctly tonight, was his grandmother's father. He felt something well in his throat. THis was a family member that onther people had. A family member he had seen caring for children in the village. He felt his throat swell in his desire to be part of this family grew within him so fiercely.

It must have shown, or grown in him just as strongly, for at the moment Tadashi pulled the blonde into a encompassing hug that squeezed the tears from his eyes. His heard Tadashi's gravelly voice.

"Welcome home, my grandson."

-End Flashback-

As he exited his meditation he knew. Naruto knew he had found something precious in that contact. Something, now felt, he would yearn for all his life.

Unconditional

Familial

Love

* * *

Hi guys! I"m back! I know I said this would only have one more chapter but...I guess I was wrong XP

Title-I made it up this time. think of a fisherman bringing in the fish. he gathers many parts of the outside of the net to keep the fish in teh net. now the fish are the world and the ties of friendship, the string. They are encompassing the world :)

I"m sorry I was gone so long. Lots of drama. Long story short: Boyfriend, broke up, we still want to be friends, really not sure what to do about it.


	4. Learning New Things

**Important: **I've changed parts of this chapter so i suggest you re-read. I"ll add the fifth chapter tonight**  
**

**Learning New Things**

Naruto walked down the beaten path. Haruka was walking contently in front of him. He looked around at the view off to the side of the mountain. It wasn't the beautiful valley and wooded mountains that held his interest, though for the first time in his life, he felt like he was at peace with his past. He had looked at his past and asked questions of his life and of himself. He was ready to let it go in favor of the future.

They arrived in the village a little later and Naruto simply followed Haruka to a small wood of to one side on the cliff. The old woman Haruka had bowed to the previous night during the party was sitting on a log, drinking tea, humming softly. Haruka approached her and waited. Naruto looked at her in confusion, but working with her for the time that he had had taught him that she was as impatient as he was, so if she was waiting, it was for a good reason.

To pass the time, he studied the woman who was probably going to be one of his teachers. Haruka had called her Hanako last night. Her bronze skin that she shared with her village-mates had the wrinkles Naruto had come to associate with laugh lines. The flaps of skin lay softly around her warm relaxed eyes as her thin, bony fingers cradled the pale cup of earthy tea over her pale green kimono that covered her lap. Her sandal-free feet didn't reach the ground, leading Naruto to believe the silver-haired elder would barely reach his waist.

When she finished her drink, she slid fluidly off of her seat and set the tea cup on her stump of a table. Naruto saw a small plant on the tea cup as it was rotated towards him. She sighed contently before speaking.

"'Bout time you returned, Haru-chan." His aunt's anxiety, which had been growing since they started toward this place, vanished as she smiled.

"Too long Hanako-sensei."

000

Ino sighed as she sat down. Her father sat next to her. She was happy to be working of this, but she was also very tired. She hadn't slept much while Sakura was gone and she hadn't had much of a break since they got her back. After she had gotten to the hospital she had found Ibiki-sensei and informed him of the volunteer test subject. He had smirked and hmmed in his positive way before mentioned that her father was two floors above them. He had turned back to the newest arrivals of the potential sources of information that he had yet to greet when she heard him wish her luck under his breath. She smiled as he covered it with a bark at one of the slower members of his team, who took it in good, though frightened, humor. Most of his team, though the best at something, probably would have never gotten far as shinobi without Ibiki and they were very grateful to him. They understood how protective he was, of others and himself. They also understood how shy he was.

Ino had found her father with relative ease. Being in her family and with how in tune their minds were, it was simply, natural since she was a girl and her father was studying some of the scrolls they had about memory jutsu. He smiled ruefully at her when she entered. Before they had found Sakura, she had come and listened and brought him drinks. This time, now that she had settled her new volunteers for the day, she was here to work.

Her father sighed as he leaned back, stretching out that imaginary condensed feeling from his back. His darker blonde hair waved in its long ponytail as he pulled out a chair for his little girl.

"I really don't know how much I can do Puppet." He was looking at the book sadly. This really wasn't his forte. He could break an enemies mind in point 5 seconds, but fixing a mind was much more complicated. She smiled at his expression of concern. She picked up one of the books he had finished and skimmed the topics, but placed it aside for another. Gradually, skimming the topics let her place the books into three piles; useful, not useful, and incorrect. The useful pile was smallest of course. Inoichi had gone back to reading, used to his daughter organizing his things while he worked. When she was younger, she did it to be near him while he studied, a time together he had missed in the last few years. When Ino sat down and started reading one of the books, he smiled. It reminded him of the time she had organized his shuriken and kunai. She had picked up one and kept throwing it like she had seen him do, though no where as smoothly or as accurately.

He leaned forward and raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was trying to decipher one of the more complicated books. He knew that her lessons in psychology were moving forward, she told him that she was working for Ibiki every day now.

"Dear, don't worry, we'll figure something out." He patted her arm, drawing a smile out of her before she went back to concentrating on the book in front of her. Stubborn as she was, he knew she's keep reading until she understood it to her satisfaction or someone, usually him, dragged her away. Ino nodded distractedly. She reached forward and picked up another book and looked through it. Not finding what she wanted, she placed it aside and started another. And a third until she located the information she wanted. Then she returned to her original book and continued.

He shook his head. Maybe she was feeling the need to be more useful after what happened to her best friend. He did wonder why she wasn't with said best friend, though.

000

Naruto was staring at an array of green. All different shades, shapes, and textures. Picking one up, he placed it next to the example, then deciding that it wasn't what he wanted, he returned it to the pile. He had sorted eight in the last hour. It felt like he had been doing this for a week.

After Hanako had welcomed them she had circled Naruto like a buyer of a statue. She nodded and grumbled to herself before snatching his wrist and dragging him away. Her grip, for all 100 lbs of her, was fierce, Naruto doubted he could break it for all the strength she had in it. She had sat him down in this bare-brown clearing and pointed to the leaves and examples, explaining that he was to separate them by type. Kyuubi, having returned from talking with Tsunade, decided to go for a stroll in the nearby woods around the village.

He hadn't thought he'd be good at that, but Haruka had said to never argue with Hanako. So he was sitting here as he heard Haruka give loud Kya!'s in the tree line. Her chakra spiked a few times, but mostly she was making noise. He didn't really know what she was up to.

Since he figured Hanako would stay with Haruka as she did whatever it was she was doing, he was startled when her voice floated to him from right next to his ear.

"Too slow." He looked up at the woman, jumping in surprise. She was staring at the plants. He frowned at her.

"I told you I"m not good at this!" She frowned and tsked.

"That's why!" She bopped him on the head. Rubbing his head, for that really hurt, he glared at her.

"What's why?" She knelt down and started sorting, speaking as she did.

"This stem means its good for numbing pain. This type of ridge on a leaf indicates that it will stave off infection. This- is what you're supposed to be listening to, brat. This color indicates..." Naruto frowned as she rapped his head again. Her tone of voice hadn't changed and he had tuned it out with the rest of her words. After the bop he listened again and she started to place things in his hands and tell them what they could be used for. After a little while he felt a rhythm develop in the time it took her to explain something and the time it took him to place it. Each characteristic took on a sound and time so that when she handed him one leaf he was saying with her, memorizing the words and phrases, though not quite the knowledge.

Slowly she stopped speaking, keeping up the rhythm, but letting him take over. After a while he was the one separating the leaves as she watched happily.

000

Inoichi set down his book and looked up to see lunchtime drawing near. Looking over at his daughter, he smiled. She had probably skipped the chapters she didn't find interesting. She was just over halfway through the book. He reached over to tap her as the door opened. Part of his mind registered Shikamaru and Chouji enter as he tapped his daughter.

"Come on Puppet, let go eat lunch." Ino him in question a moment before speaking.

"I"m fine Dad, you go ahead." He sighed as she continued reading.

"Come on, its time for a break. You can return to the book after we eat." Hopefully her team had something to do, so she could do something productive. She would feel better. Ino just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Dad. I'm going to continue." Inoichi frowned at her stubborn streak showing. Before he could say anything, Shikamaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How about you fill us in while we eat?" Chouji set a basket that smelled really good on the table. Shikamaru was carrying a similar basket. Inoichi had known Chouzo long enough to know that there would be enough food in there for the four of them, even with his son present. Shikamaru sighed and sat next to Ino and placed a bun nearly on the book, caught at the last moment by Ino to save the book from the powdered bun.

Inoichi raised an eyebrow as his daughter sighed and actually shut the book, after marking her page. She took a bite of the bun as Shikamaru sat back with his own bun and Chouji set out more food. Inoichi took some food happily. He listened as Ino launched into a description of the book she was reading. It was a very thorough understanding actually. His little girl was becoming a very good reader. Shikamaru was frowning.

"What about that one by Mimichi that you were reading last month? His view on memory jutsu was different, wasn't it?" Shikamaru's memory was pretty good, but since this wasn't of absolute importance, he only tried to remember the barest of concepts. Inoichi nearly choked on his bun when Ino explained in great detail the difference in the two approaches to memory jutsu. Swallowing he looked at his daughter as she started discussing her observations with her teammates. Shikamaru interspersed enough questions to keep the conversation flowing and Chouji adding a comment here and there. Ino was doing most of the talking, per her usual flair.

During a pause as Chouji got Ino to eat more, Inoichi brought up a question.

"When did you read Mimichi?" Ino looked at her father and thought a moment.

"Over a month ago. Ibiki-sensei loaned it to me 'for fun'. I think he already knew this topic would come up though." Shikamaru nodded. Ino had initially disagreed with her new sensei's definition of fun, but after a bit, he had watched her get completely engrossed in her work. Tsunade had really called it when she sent Ino to Ibiki.

"He's known about the organization for close to a year at this point." Ino nodded absently, used to her teacher, and teammate, knowing things before her. She trusted them both to tell her what she did need to know to protect herself, her family and her village.

"It was an interesting read though. Different from the normal reading material he gives me." Inoichi looked at his daughter in concern.

"What does he normally give you?" Visions of torture books flew through the father's head, to his horror.

"Conversation Psychology, Differences between Information and Interpretation, Hiding in Plain View, mostly that type of psychology, very interactive. Memory is more passive to the present." Inoichi stared at his daughter, then looked at the book she had been reading as a growing suspicion played through his mind.

"How many chapters of that book did you actually read so far today?" Ino looked at the book, frowning in thought.

"Only eight chapters. The author refers to other theories that I"m not familiar with, so I have to look them up and it takes time." Inoichi looked at his daughter in amazement. Shikamaru sighed and stood, Chouji following his suit.

"I need to return to Anko, she and Asuma-sensei were having a disagreement when Chouji grabbed me for lunch. I'll bet they've decided to simply disagree by now." Ino stood with them, all heading for the restrooms to use and wash up after the meal.

"What's it this time?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Asuma-sensei wanted to know the identity of the Jounins that lead the infiltration. Anko believes he's better off not knowing." He shrugged. His curiosity had been piqued, but his current guess was a stretch. Asuma's anger was more curious, which made him think the Jounin did, in fact, know and was more angry that no one had told him.

Ino nodded and waved and disappeared into the girl's restroom.

"Ino is a very intelligent girl." Inoichi looked at the genius as he turned and walked away. "You should believe that." Chouji grunted slightly as the chunnin disappeared around the corner. Inoichi sighed in confusion.

"I know Puppet is bright." Chouji grunted softly.

"Ibiki-san requested Ino-chan as his apprentice himself, though she doesn't know it. She is the first apprentice he has had in a decade. Tsunade-sama said she was the most promising kunoichi in psychology she had ever seen." Inoichi looked at Chouji as he too walked off. Chouji halted a moment, not even moving to eat, but simply turned around to face the older man.

"Her pride and your pride are important to her. As her father, you should know that." Chouji followed his teammate around the corner. Ino came out of the restroom a moment later to see her father staring in amazement at the empty hallway.

"Dad?" Inoichi looked at her in surprise as she looked at him in concern. She smiled.

"Its okay. Most people react that way to Shikamaru and Chouji." She knew that most people thought Shikamaru was the only one doing anything on their team. She and Chouji encouraged the rumor. It left them with less pressure and less attention. Shikamaru seemed to think it was a good idea. It left her and Chouji able to observe people unnoticed. Shikamaru was definitely the smartest of the three of them, and the most observant. But he was also known for that, making it difficult for him to be sneaky. Ino personally thought he preferred the challenge. However, with regards to Ino and Chouji, people did things and said things around them because they were viewed as slow or, in Ino's case, flaky. This was a great strategy. It had the unfortunate side effect of their village believing it as well. That made for some funny expressions when either Ino or Chouji showed an ounce of wit. Her father was making that face right now.

"Come on, we have to get back to work." Ino pulled on her father's sleeve, leading him back into the room of books. Inoichi looked at his daughter. She was a strong girl, physically as well as mentally.

"Ino, lets work together to help Miketsu-san." Ino looked back at her father in mild confusion before smiling.

"Hai!"

000

Naruto yawned slightly as he followed Haruka around the edge of the village. They had spent only an hour with Hanako-sensei before Haruka said they needed to catch up with another sensei. Naruto thought he had been woken up too early. They had also only had a small snack after meditation.

He circled a groove of trees when a rock came flying at him out of no where. He dodged it naturally before turning to yell at the thrower. His eyes widened in the split second before he dove for the grass as a chain-linked hand scythe spun over his head. He looked up, kunai in hand in a defensive position.

Haruka was just standing next to him, looking calmly off to one side.

"Good to know your student can dodge, Haru-sensei." Haruka smiled as a young man strolled out of the wood. He looked to be only a few years older then Haruka herself. Which, after doing some quick math in his head, brought Naruto to the conclusion that this young man had been a small child when last Haruka was at this village.

"Of course he can dodge, Shin-kun. He's here to learn the other end of weaponry. He knows how to stay un-scratched. But that won't help him if the battle never ends." Shingo nodded and strolled up to Naruto.

"He looks like he could learn a thing or two." Haruka nodded. Shingo turned to the confused blonde.

"I'm Shingo. Do you want to learn weapons, Naruto?"

000

Sakura looked at Yuuki in amazement as the jinchuuriki walked with Hinata and Neji. She couldn't believe she had seen the Kunoichi again after Shinsui Temple. She really needed to take a moment to tell Shikamaru this soon.

-Flashback-

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stared at the young woman, who had shown them understanding back in Shinsui Temple. She had explained parts of the bijuu to Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari in an equal and engaging fashion. Here she was, walking in with clothes sent by Hiashi.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling?" Yuuki smiled brightly.

"I decided to try visiting Konoha. Besides, you and Shikamaru-kun are here, right?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You came to visit us?" Yuuki smiled and nodded before adding.

"And Hina-dono." Sakura looked at the Heiress. She was smiling slightly, if confusedly at the two. Sakura looked back at Yuuki.

"You two know each other?" Yuuki nodded in union with Hinata, though Hinata nodded considerably slower, minding her headache.

"I'm living at Hyuuga Estate for the next few months." Yuuki was smiling still. Sakura glanced at Hinata who subtly waved her eyes back and forth in a plea to stop asking.

Sakura smiled and came forward.

"Well, I least we can talk more. Come on, I'll spring for ramen and these two can go home."

-End Flashback-

Sakura looked over at Yuuki, who was describing a mountain she had visited. At a break in conversation, Sakura inserted a question of her own.

"What do you know about Shichi no Neko?"

000

Naruto sighed in relief as he sat down in front of a very large, and very late lunch. Katsukata had brought it to where they were resting on the edge of the overlook. Kata-chan, as Haruka called her, had told them not to bother coming back to the village for lunch, since they had so much work to do, no one minded that they weren't helping out with meals as much.

"Go ahead, eat up. You have enough to do today, without worrying about your stomach. If you are anything like your father, you eat a lot." Naruto nearly choked on his food as he looked at the woman sitting next to his teacher.

Haruka didn't talk about his parents much. He sensed that remembering them still caused her pain. Their death would have been the last thing she knew before being sucked into that dimension she was in. As such, she hadn't had the time to mourn in there. He didn't want to add to her sorrow over their death, but he still wanted to know more about his parents.

"My father liked to eat?" His question was tentative, hoping that she would take the invite and tell a story.

She laughed.

"I should say so! When I first met your father, I was looking for your mother. She had wandered off and hadn't come back. I found her watching your father down 10 bowls of ramen! I had never seen anything so disgusting and amazing!" Naruto cocked his head.

"How did my mother get to Konoha?" Katsu looked at Haruka.

"That's a story for Haru-imouto."

Haruka dropped her hand of food as she looked off in thought, remembering. It had been a while.

"I met your mother on a mission." Naruto sat up attentively as she started her story.

000

Yuuki looked at the little version of Hinata as she introduced herself. Hanabi's energy was a bit more, but they had the same eyes and their father's stance. It was apparent that he had been around when they were growing up, they all stood exactly the same way. Hanabi also seemed to have her sister's caring nature, but much more hidden.

"Hiashi-dono, are you sure it is alright for me to stay here?" The Hyuuga clanhead turned to her with a slight smile, a sight she understood was rare until of late.

"Please, we have the room and you are good friends with my heir. Hinata speaks for you, and when the heir speaks for someone, the clan listens closely." He gestured to the garden, implying the rest of the clan, with a sweep of his arm. Yuuki ducked her head to hide a blush as Hanabi came over and pulled her off the porch and into the garden. YUuki laughed as the youngster spun her around before taking a stance. She had promised a spar with the child. Hinata warned her that while Hanabi may be young, the clan's style was sophisticated so watch out.

As she fell into the rhythm of the spar she thought back to her talk with Sakura. The kunoichi wanted to know more about Shichi no Neko. Unfortunately, Yuuki knew very little about the author himself. _Herself_ She corrected herself. The author was a female. That still boggled her mind.

The information about bijuu recorded by this particular author was thorough and modern, with notes on jutsu's and diplomatic positions. It was an almost how-to manual for interacting with demons, specifically the bijuu, as opposed to the other books, which were more of a history study. They were fascinating read back when she had first visited this place when she was a child.

Shichi no Neko was the start of her relationship with her bijuu. They finally had something to talk about after that. those conversation sparked others and grew into the trust and care they had for each other now.

Yuuki laughed as she tripped the younger girl and pinned her. Maybe now she could make even more friends.

000

"I was just finishing a mission, when I met your mother. I had gathered my information and was on the run. If I could make the check point then I would be safe. She was also on the run from people who had heard of her village and wanted access to it. We literally collided and fell off a waterfall." Haruka smiled wryly at herself. "Byaka was the only reason either of us survived. Kushina didn't lose consciousness, but I did. By the time I woke up, she had me tied next to her campfire."

-Flashback-

Haruka knew better then to make noise and alert the other person she was awake, but it seemed that was in vain.

"I know you're awake." Haruka squinted her eyes open carefully. The other person was a red-head. She was kneeling next to the fire, her green eyes flashing as she held her kunai defensively. Thin, undernourished though she looked, she definitely had some determination about her. "Are you going to open your eyes, or what?"

Haruka let her eyes open and forced herself into a sitting position. She did a quick survey of the camp and then of herself. Byaka was slowly recovering from the energy drain saving her life had been. Best bet was to talk with her, distract her to get information and give Byaka time to awake up.

"Who are you?" The girl recoiled slightly at the question, for all that it was deivered in a calm, defeated tone.

"Did you ask for her?" Haruka gave her a confused look, "Byaka, I can sense her in you. Did you ask for her?" Haruka's panic button went crazy. It wasn't ever good if the person knew she had a Bijuu. It was always a toss up on if they minded or would kill her for just carrying the demon. She gauged her opponent and then her own physical state. Bonds aside, she was in good condition. Her Kekkei Genkai should be okay to use again and Byaka seemed to be more aware. Another few minutes was all she needed. She looked at the woman and voted for the truth. If the female took exception to that, she should be able to hold her own.

"I didn't ask for her, but she is my partner who I wouldn't trade away." The red-head remained tense another few moments, before relaxing and sitting herself down. Byaka, now awake, was asking for an update. Upon her own inspection of the girl, she gave her approval, adding an interesting fact.

"So, your village worships the bijuu?" The girl looked at her sharply before nodding. Haruka let her trust in Byaka guide her to trust this young woman, as her partner said to. "Byaka said they felt honored." She suddenly looked very shy.

"I left the village to learn, but now, going back will be too dangerous." Haruka looked at her. Haruka wasn't in disguise and help getting back to Konoha would be welcome. Plus the girl looked as though she did know a thing or two about fighting and surviving.

"I'll make you a deal. You untie me and you can come to my village with me. " She seemed to consider it a moment before she nodded.

"On the condition that no one knows what village I"m from." Haruka looked at her and nodded.

-End Flashback-

"Your parents met at the checkpoint. It was instant argument. About her secrets, about fighting, about food, about everything. It was several weeks before your father broke down and told Kushina he liked her." Naruto chuckled. "But that is a story for another day, we need to go find Kazeko."

000

The shinobi halted at teh edge of the stream. He couldn't quite remember how he had gotten there. He had been going past the village to check up on it before rejoining his sadistic trainer. He had met up with Karin and Hiroki. They had told him about the current goings on.

He had found them several seasons ago. Drifters fleeing the violence currently enthralling the main villages. He was taking a break from his own training when he grabbed them out of the way of a falling tree. They were siblings, of a family of five. They got him to join them for dinner after that. Throughout the night they talked a great deal about hardship and hope. He saw their bond and care. Care that he barely remembered from his own family. The next day he led them to a valley that was completely protected on all sides.

They had stayed there, building makeshift homes. He had visited often to help out and talk. They became such good friends that when his master decided they needed to move, the family packed up and followed. Not closely, He was certain that his master and the family never crossed paths, though his master probably knew about them. Over the months they met other families and gathered more friends. The makeshift home that was torn down every few months turned into a makeshift village. The Migrating Village was what current rumors called it. It now boasted over 20 families and well of 100 people, all loyal to each other and Him.

After he had heard the latest news he had sat by the fire to watch the dancing until midnight was called.

That was when his memory seemed to end. He remembered deciding to come here to meet up with Kabuto, but not the trip itself. It was mildy frustrating.

He vowed to think more on it as the specled trainer appeared in the early dawn light.

000

Kazeko was a young woman, only a few years older then Naruto. She and Haruka didn't seem particularily familiar with each other, but they all hit it off. Naruto was only meeting Kazeko at this moment, the training would happen sporatically throughout his stay, first lesson being directly after dinner tonight.

They met long enought for Naruto to learn to be wary of her mischevious streak as the brunette gave him a smile of delight. He shook his head and sighed as he tried to contact Hinata and let his Aunt speak with this teacher.

000

Yuuki walked back from the library in a cheery mood. She had re-read some of Shichi no Neko's work and it had felt like reconnecting with her bijuu, and her past. Her hours in the library were the only positive part of her childhood she could remember. She didn't know who her parents were, no one did. Except the leader of her village. He had hinted that she belonged to him, it was something her parents had arranged for before their death. But asking him had always been out of the question. She couldn't even remember a time when she had truly cared. It just had always been a fact of her life.

She shuddered and pushed the thoughts of the past away, unwilling to let them intrude on present times and her good mood. Nodding firmly as she turned the corner to the Hyuuga estate, her thoughts were broken by familiar chakra nearby. Hanabi's chakra was furious as well as scared. Yuuki, fearing something was wrong with her new young friend, leaped forward and around the corner to come face to face with the pupil-less eyes of a Hyuuga elder. She jumped over the surprised man and continued forward towards the younger girl. She was held by two members that she fought viciously as two others were attempting to subdue her with Juuken.

Yuuki wasn't sure what was going on, but her loyalty, from Hinata, was to the child and they were NOT going to harm her further. Flaring her chakra to levels she knew Hinata would pick up, she smashed into the nearest Hyuuga. She felt Hinata and Hiashi approach as well as several others as she removed another opponent. She nodded to both Hyuuga heads as they entered with Neji, Sakura and Ten Ten. She could feel more Shinobi closing on them. She turned to where Hanabi was only to freeze in fear.

The remaining Hyuuga's eyes were wide with insanity, even more startling on the pupil-less eyes of a Hyuuga. He had a sharp knife, not a shinobi tool, but a doctors tool.

"You! You will destroy us! I can't let you! Tradition must be followed! She must be marked! She must! Don't you see? See! I've done it!" He brandished Hanabi's face with glee. The young girl had tears running down her face as they all saw the bloody cuts on her forehead that represented the branch family. Instead of drawing the seal on her and then sealing it with chakra he didn't possess, he had cut the seal directly into her forehead! Out of the corner of her eye, Yuuki saw Hinata see red.

She was indeed. Neji was having a hard time keeping her calm enough to think straight when he too wanted to rip the man's heart out. Naruto was stabilizing them both as he waited for his sensei to be done talking. None of the Jinchuuriki liked this.

Hinata reined in her initial impulse to rush him, possibly causing him to further injure Hanabi. Worse, she had memorized the birdcage seal, as was required of the head family, and Hanabi was still missing a line. If that bastard tried to give her so much as one more mark, she would tear him a new one.

Hiashi was trying to talk him into letting go of his youngest daughter.

"Jushiro, its alright, now. You can release her."

"Did you see, Hiashi-dono! I did it!"

"Yes, I see that Jushiro. You did it, now its time for her to go home." He was trying not to look at his daughter. If he did, he might break. As it was her whimpers were almost more than he could handle, but for her sake, he would try.

"I did it!" Hanabi's cheeks were stained with tears as she tried to speak past the tape on her lips. A gasp drew their attention as Iruka entered the compound with Kiba and Shino. They had been reviewing some lesson plans this morning in an attempt to improve them. Iruka routinely did this with past students in the hopes that he could better prepare his future students.

Shino was the only one with a calm enough mind of them to realize that they couldn't rush the madman. He grabbed Iruka as Akamaru grabbed Kiba and held on. Iruka's pained gasp at the sight of his student was what broke the plateau in front of them.

Jushiro looked down at the girl.

"Hanabi-sama? What- What have I done? Oh my..." Hiashi edged forward to grab his daughter at the first chance he saw. "I seemed to have forgot one." The madman voice was back in Jushiro's voice as he raised the knife to Hanabi's forehead again. At this motion nearly everyone in the clearing leaped forward, but they didn't lay a finger on Jushiro.

A ripple of chakra burst from Yuuki, covered by an even bigger one from Hinata. Jushiro was covered in ice crystals, as Yuuki froze him still, that stopped everyone but Hinata. Blue chakra poured off her in anger as all the chakra she released focused back in on Jushiro. Only Neji and Yuuki truly knew what happened, though, later, when things were calmer, Hiashi would make a fairly accurate guess. As it was, Hiashi was preoccupied with picking up his daughter and holding her tightly as she screamed in fright.

Yuuki had leaped for Hinata as soon as she felt Mui's chakra wash over her, with a plea to Seiryu to help calm her Jinchuuriki. Neji looked torn between going to his cousins or shying away entirely. He had felt it. All the water, all the liquid in Jushiro's body had pulled apart. Hinata had ripped the very blood from his veins, using her mastery of water, for water was in all life. On some level Neji had recognized this, but to even consider it was beyond his moral comprehension, let alone his chakra level. The shear amount of chakra it would take should have been over whelming, and yet, from what he felt, it wasn't. Hinata had released a large amount of energy, it was true, but she had used a small fraction of her own chakra, not Mui's to seize control of all the water in Jushiro's body and force it to separate. An amount she probably had had even when she was a genin. Her control was the key.

He looked at Yuuki, who was hold Hinata and talking in hushed whispers even as Naruto sent reassurances in her direction, calming Hinata down until she let her legs give out from under her.

Only then did she collapse.

000

Naruto shakily collapsed as his mate's mind descended into darkness. Haruka was to him in an instant. She placed a hand on his shoulders as he bent over on his hands an knees, trying to simply breath.

"You really need to stop connecting to people who are in battle." Haruka's gentle whisper was filled with sympathy, but it was overpowered by the feeling and image of a man being torn apart in a fraction of a second by his own bodily fluids. Naruto waved Haruka away as he emptied his stomach, wishing Kyuubi was back from his walk.

A cup of water appeared in his sight as he heaved, but held himself. Slowly Haruka helped drink the water and then sit back as Kazeko used a jutsu to do something about his refuse. He wasn't focused enough to see what but at this point he didn't care.

_Relax your muscles Naruto. Slowly relax your grip on your bond._

He followed his aunt's advise as she held him close. His shudders slowly vanished and he put himself togather enough to feel along to Sakura. She was taking a quick break, so he felt he could interrupt. Sending a quick image of Hinata and a question in her direction. She showed him his mate sleeping with a calm feeling. Them she showed him Neji.

Neji was also looking slightly green. Ten Ten had gone to him in concern when the Hyuuga boy hadn't jumped forward when his cousin had collapsed. Both Kiba and Akamaru had joined Yuuki as Iruka and Shino had sped to Hanabi with Sakura. Neji was just standing there, shaking.

"Neji?" Ten Ten wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

"She just thought... a-a-and he just..." Ten Ten wasn't sure what was happening, but she placed a hand on his arm. He jumped at the contact. Looking at his girlfriend helped bring him back to reality. He sat down hard. In his mind he felt Naruto gently questioning his feelings. Placing his head between his legs, he let Naruto in.

The blonde was concerned for Hinata. He had felt her revulsion at herself for the breif moment before the consequence of using her chakra caught up with her. She wasn't healed yet. Neji looked at his cousin and then at Ten Ten. Shakily he stood. When he faltered a hand was there to steady him. Naruto's presence faded, leaving him in Ten Ten and Lee's care as the pair helped the Hyuuga boy to stand. He shakily made his way to the nearest building.

Once inside he grabbed his two best friends hard and held them. They could feel him shaking. They stayed in that building holding each other until Neji could feel enough to move to the hospital.

:

We are made to learn new things

Sometimes what we learn

Is how to keep on learning

:

We are made to learn new things

Sometimes the next thing we learn

Is the wisdom to stop learning

:

But we must always learn

* * *

I guess this will have yet another chapter. I'm sorry this took so long. Thankyou to raerae112721, Rena the pirate jedi wizard, potterqueen86 and Lavender Angel-96 for the reviews, and the kick in the pants from some of you. I'll try to be more frequent with my updates.

I made up this ending. It alludes to the exciting new things Naruto's going to be learning and the wake up Hinata, and Neji, just recieved on the responsibility of learning new things. The never ending question of not only can we do it, but should we do it.

Sensei's: You'll meet the last one in the next chapter

Hanako - herbs and patience - flower child

Shingo - Weapons and strength - True/strong child

Kazeko - Jutsu and Focus/disclipine - wind child

Motoko - books and control - book child


	5. If Nothing Ever Changed

**If Nothing Ever Changed, There'd be No Butterflies**

Naruto was walking with Haruka. They were returning up the path they had walked earlier to meditate. He felt on edge. His bonds were both in a mild state of pain and panic.

-a bit ago-

Neji took a deep breath and then another as Ten Ten held him and Lee stood nearby. Neji simply let himself stop for a few minutes, focus on the presence of his friends. It wasn't until Hiashi came in that he thought about anything at all.

The clanhead was exhausted. His daughters were both unconscious and on their way to the hospital. He had been about to head there himself when he realized that Gai was still in the compound. Upon questioning, he found that his nephew's team hadn't left yet. Concerned, he tracked them to an old training area near the clearing.

When he entered he found his nephew on the ground, curled in on himself and Ten Ten holding him tightly.

"Neji?" The boy looked up at him. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing labored. Hiashi frowned and knelt in front of the boy he had come to care for as a son. The Hyuuga took several deep breaths in an attempt to answer his uncle. He still felt sick to his stomach.

Hiashi looked in his nephews eyes. He was transported back in time, to a place where another important person was frightened. Terrified of the power they held and the power they had seen in someone they cared about.

To a conversation that he had never told anyone about.

-Flashback-

"Here are the training information you were wondering about." The blonde nodded absently. Hyuuga's eyebrow raised as he regarded the Hokage-in-training. He had just given him a compilation of the Juuken, something he had been jumping about in excitement for for the past week. He discreetly looked around, and seeing no other living soul, he activated the privacy sutras he knew were present.

"Kiiro?" A defeated looked met his in wary confusion. The young blonde looked as if he had seen the depths of hell and the extent of heaven and was belittled by it.

"Hiashi, have you ever seen Byaka?" Hiashi's eyebrow raised at the question.

"I assume you mean the real bijuu, not the smaller summons?" At a nod, Hiashi sighed. "No"

"But, I have seen Haruka at full strength." Minato's head spun to face the Hyuuga heir. Hiashi picked up the spar cup and poured himself some of the sake that the young Namikaze had been toying with, but not drinking. "There was one mission, a few years ago, back when I had just gotten used to the idea that she was a friend, where she used her full strength." He felt the cup shaking as he thought about it.

"What happened?" The whisper was quiet. Had he not known the man as he did, Hiashi would have guess it was curiosity, but there was a painful need in that question. A need to understand.

"Someone she cared about was kidnapped. She had been assigned to help bring them back. We weren't supposed to go. It was the first time we really knew how much she went on missions for the village." He tossed a cynical smile at his comrade. "well, we tagged along anyway."

"The team got to the site and she went ahead. It was supposed to be a solo mission for her. We didn't think much of that idea. We didn't realize that the reason they were solo missions was because she didn't want to scare people." Minato nodded, having already come across this in notes from her and his teacher.

"We got to the clearing in the middle of a full blown battle. We immediately jumped in to help. We did pretty good all thing considered, but in the end in came down to 6 of them against her and 3 hostages." Minato's eye's narrowed. he was starting to recognize this chain of events to some extent, though he couldn't place it.

"They were going to kill us if she didn't surrender Byaka to them. She couldn't physically do that of course, but they didn't believe her. They were in the act of killing all three of us when she let out a scream that I have never forgotten." Hiashi shuddered as the anguished scream went through his mind again.

"The bodies of the men were blown apart. But this wasn't a quick death, but a slow pulling. The liquid flew from the body of the three holding the knives and the air swept it at the other three." He swallowed and forced himself to continue "After the wind and liquids had battered them for a moment, there was nothing left but a pile of dust and bone." Hiashi down the sake in his hand to wipe the image from his mind.

"We returned to the main camp with Haruka after that. An abridged version went on record." Minato nodded.

"It was me, wasn't it?" Hiashi nodded. The Namikaze heir had been the original hostage.

"How did you ever...I mean she just... How..?" He tried to phrase his question weakly. Hiashi looked at the older man in thought.

"At first it was hard. Then I looked at what it had done to Haruka. She was more disgusted then we were. She had protected us, hurt for us, helped us. I looked at her and tried to see the monster that had ripped those men to their deaths and all I saw was a worried Kunoichi after a kill. We all killed and hunted as shinobi, and very rarely can we afford our conscious the time to think on whether it was right or not. She did not enjoy it anymore then we enjoy killing with a kunai. The more I looked at her and saw her pain the more I saw a person,...a friend...a very well deserving kunoichi of Konoha that I respected." Minato stared out the window over the village. He knew he loved her. His sister was one of the most important things in his life. He sighed and reached down the bond he held with her.

Her questioning though made him smile. It was clear from the tone of her laughter that she was with one of the Hyuuga women. When Hizashi had proposed to his fiance, she was first in line to welcome the woman. In fact, he often wondered if she had arranged the meeting in the first place. It had seemed awfully fortuitous at the time. He felt her presence with his own and they melded as they had since they were kids. He looked at Hiashi.

"She's my sister all right!"

-End Flashback-

Neji was looking at him with the same eyes asking for the same reassurance that his couson, and to some degree himself, they were not the monsters his mind made them out to be. Hiashi smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you care enough about your cousin too care if she's someone she doesn't want to be, Neji." Neji stared at him in confusion. "Come on, lets get to the hospital before my daughters decide to put themselves in some other sort of danger." Ten Ten frowned as she rose with the clanhead. Neji looked at him thoughtfully as he too stood. Then his face cleared into a benign look. He nodded confidently at his uncle and they left with Lee taking up the rear.

Lee had understood what was going on. Whatever Hinata had done had been so drastic that even she would be repulsed. Neji was repulsed not only for himself, but if he dug real deep inside himself, also on her behalf. It confirmed that he cared about his cousin. He just needed to realize that.

000

Naruto sighed as Neji calmed down some. He'd known that this would be difficult for them. He had faced his own fear of becoming a monster recently. Faced and been humbled by it. He looked at Haruka in thought. She would have had to face that at some point as well.

"Nee-sensei?" She looked up from her stroll around the clearing in question. Naruto opened his mouth then paused. He wasn't even sure how to phrase his question. Haruka kept looking at him as he struggled with his confusion before smiling slightly.

"How is Hinata-chan and Neji-kun?" Naruto frowned slightly.

"Hina-chan is asleep. She completely wore herself out. Neji is fine now." She raised her eyebrow in question. "Hina-chan did something. Something that will probably change the way she looks at herself. And maybe the way Neji looks at her." Naruto frowned in worry. Haruka came over and knelt before him.

"Neji is a good cousin. He will probably forget his fear when hers comes to bear." Naruto nodded. Neji did tend to put Hinata before himself these days in everything. "Was it Mui?" Naruto shook his head. Mui had been present and it was her assistance that made it easier, but Hinata already had had the chakra and control. Mui simply made it easier to gain young. Haruka looked thoughtful.

"Naruto, do you feel the peace of this place?" Naruto looked at his teacher in confusion at the change in topic. He looked around and realized that when he meditated here, he was still. Infact it was the only place so far where he had felt so at peace.

"This village is a special village" Naruto got comfortable as he recognized story mode for his aunt. "Long ago when demons came to this plane and befriended more humans, the Bijuu came. They are great teachers of the demon kind and curious themselves, thus they came. Back then the shinobi villages were being formed. A small group of shinobi, led by the brother-in-law of the hokage arrived at the water fall at the bottom of this mountain. They camped there for the night. Part of the way through the night, a beautiful fox stumbled upon their camp. The brother of the hokage recognized the small creature as a demon, but did not know him to be Kyuubi.

"They fed the fox and talked with the fox. They asked about the Bijuu, about how they had heard rumors about imprisoning the bijuu in people. This group thought that demons were to be treated as people. Youko was humbled by their faith in this belief. He told them that this place was a good home and them, in a ball of immense fire, he left.

"The group took the advise to heart and built a small village at that waterfall. They called it whirlpool after the whirlpool the waterfall created. Eventually they explored the surrounding area. It wasn't long before they ended up here on the top of the mountain. They were looking around when they spotted a grave."

000

Sakura frowned as she looked at Hinata's charts. She had prided herself with becoming fairly competent at understanding the health of her friend, well, almost sister. She saw Hinata as a sister in the same way she saw Naruto as a bratty brother. Still the readings from her new sister's charts confused her. They indicated nothing wrong, that Hinata was simply sleeping because she wanted to. Sakura frowned, she hoped that wasn't the case.

She sighed as she placed the charts on top of Hanabi's. The child had been sedated. Really they should have sedated many people in the hospital that evening. She had never seen Iruka-sensei so out of control. In fact, when she thought about it, she had never really seen him in a fight to begin with. She did today. He lost control of his temper in a most destructive manner. She had seen him trying to sneak away, probably to limit the people who saw him lose it, but they hadn't let him. No, she didn't want any of them alone for the next little bit.

Shino, Kiba and Lee had spared with the teacher to calm him down. Sakura was sure the only reason Iruka-sensei finally gave in and let out his anger, was because the others needed it more then he did.

She walked over to the far room. Everyone seemed okay for now, if only Hinata would wake up.

"Hey Ino, how's it going?" Ino was working with Miketsu on on settling in. The three women Sakura had befriended during her capure were in one room, later to be moved once they were medically cleared by Tsunade. Sousuki, of course, was still in a coma and they were still waiting on Tsunade to find out if she knew Namikaze Nijikou as Dotsuko's mother. They would talk to her tomorrow. As it was, they had all missed dinner in the chaos and decided to eat. As they ate, Ino and Sakura entertained the newcomers with tales from the academy.

000

"They didn't know much about the grave. It was rather plain actually, but there was a sense of peace around it that they had never felt before. They began visiting this grave. They left flowers and spices here as the village grew below. There were many visitors, but the village, by some unconscious decision, the grave remained a village secret."

"Among the original villagers there was a pedestal maker. He wanted to honor the fox that led them here and one night he was sitting up on the clearing when the urge to explore came over him. He went off to one side of the grave and found this boulder that seemed to call to him. He had a vision in this boulder of a great fox, nine tails waving as it looked over the land in protection and possession. When the villagers awoke the next morning the man had already started the sculpture."

"The masterpiece took over a year before he was satisfied. The village recognized the rumors of Kyuubi. They then knew they had met Youko." Naruto followed Haruka as she walked off to one side of the clearing. There was a sculpture standing nearly 4 meters high of a majestic fox looking over the clearing through the trees. Naruto summoned Youko out as Haruka summoned Byaka out as requested.

"I haven't seen this statue in years." Haruka smiled as she turned to her student.

"Eventually rumors started of a village that worshipped the bijuu. Eventually this drew the attention of Ichibi and Nibi." She pointed out two statues off to one side. A tanuki and a turtle were over having a conversation.

"They came to learn, as they are the bjuu for wisdom and knowledge. When here they obliged their hosts by passing on their knowledge of the bijuu. The man created a statue for every bijuu, mostly from their descriptions." Naruto looked around, picking out for the first time, the other statues in the area.

"They aren't in order by tails?" Haruka shook her head.

"The stone told the man who and what it wanted to be. Many believe he was the first shinobi with an affinity for stone or earth element. See you have Kyuubi here ruling. Hachibi is behind him staging his coup. Byaka is here protecting him. Over there is Ichibi and Nibi conversing on knowledge with Sanbi. Suzaku is here, about to play a trick on the three. There is Seiryuu, Between the two groups, feeling the emotions of both sides and here is Gobi."

"Gobi is standing between the two groups as the communication and harmony. She balances out the harsher reality with the gentler hope and dreams. It is her job that is the most difficult. To forever be on the edge of the group and yet right in the middle."

"Why doesn't Kyuubi ever completely defeat Hachibi and then they refuse entrance of a new Hachibi, can you tell me Naruto?" Naruto looked from the statue of Mui he was gazing at to his teacher. The statues were beautiful, but he had indeed wondered it homself.

"Is it because Sanbi always vetoes, they cant overrule the decision?" Haruka shook her head, but Youko answered from where he was curled around Statue-Mui's feet.

"No Kit, even if I could get rid of the Hachibi position or put a more benevolent soul in the position I wouldn't." Naruto frowned at his Bijuu in confusion before looking to his aunt for answers. She opened her mouth to speak before hesitating. Then she shook her head.

"No, I think this is something you would do well to understand by yourself Naruto." Naruto looked at the two in confusion as Youko nodded.

"Yes, this is one lesson that only makes sense if figured out by yourself."

000

Shikamaru leaned back against a tree outside the hospital. Most of his friends were inside there. His teammate was working with refugees, Sakura helping her. The Hyuuga had both had another family crisis, one Hinata, and himself, hadn't anticipated. They had been able to fend off most of the problems. This was something different entirely. Asuma had taken the Hyuuga to Ibiki. Rumor was that he had a genjutsu on him from Orochimaru. If these manipulations were from that hebi no baka, it changed everything.

It wouldn't surprise Shikamaru though. With Hinata's blessing, and assistance, he had quietly looked into the other two Konoha main clans. After Kyuubi's attack they had both been taken out in a matter of years. He didn't like it. If the Hyuuga clan fell, Konoha would be without a major clan. None of the smaller clans, like Inuzuka, could give Konoha the support like a major clan. Hinata had already told him that he could bringin his team if he deemed nescessary and safe.

It didn't escape his notice that they were forming a group of shinobi loyal to each other within Konoha. In fact his research showed that there was similar groups every few decades, the last one including his sensei, Gai and Kakashi. It actually seemed to include Hiashi as well. This was a well-rounded group. He knew that Ino and Chouji trusted him with whatever information he came across. He didn't need to tell them anything. They trusted his secrets and his judgement absolutely. Their team was the intelligence, Team Shinzen was the scouting and information, Team Gai was the precision, and Team Kakashi was the power. They were well divided, but at the same time, they depended on each other.

He would keep his end floating. He sighed and nodded to Chouji and then went off to find Asuma to get his read of the situation. Chouji would let Ino know and be his eyes here.

000

Hinata groaned as she floated in the blue of her mind. Through the misty air she felt and heard the melody.

"Once Upon a time and long ago  
I heard someone singing soft and low  
Now when day is done and night is near  
I recall this song I used to hear

This melody had been with Hinata as long as she could remember. Her mother used to sing it, but it never sounded quite the way she remembered it. Her mother would call it Mommy's Memory.

"My child.  
my very own  
Don't be afraid,  
you're not alone  
Sleep,  
until the dawn,  
for all is well

Hinata smiled as she relaxed to the loving lullaby. It cradled her and rocked her as she relaxed.

"Long ago this song was sung to me  
Now its just a distant melody  
Somewhere in my past I used to know  
Once upon a time A long ago

She sighed as the soft voice sang to her.

"**Hina**" Hinata frowned as she Heard the powerful voice gently call her. "**Hina, come back**"

_Why_

"**Hina, child, come back.**"

_Why_?

"**Child please come back**"

_Why come back?_

"**Child please...return to us**"

_Its painful there_

"**Come back to us, please**"

_No, I was bad_

"**Hina-chan?**"

_Naruto-kun?_

"_Hina-chan, please come back_"

_I shouldn't_

"_Please Hinata-sama, come back_"

_Itoko..._

"**Come back Little Female, Come on.**"

_Youko, I was bad_

"**No, Child, you were scared**"

_I hurt him, I destroyed him_

"**And feel bad about it, now come back**"

_I can come back?_

"**Yes**"

"**_Come Home_**"

000

Naruto opened his eyes as he sat int he clearing and connected with Hinata. He could feel Mui, Youko and Neji help him bring Hinata back. She had fallen into that place between living and existing, when both called and neither held. He knew she wasn't completely okay with what had happened, having been told it from a new perspective by Neji, but she had to work that out herself, just like he had had to several monthes ago.

Haruka smiled at her pupil and nodded for him to rise. Dinner was a big affair in this village, and not one you wanted to miss. He woudl also start working with Kazeko afterwards.

000

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Neji staring at her, concerned. She slowly sat up as he let a small smile grace his face.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama."

000

Miketsu and Sakura were helping Doitsuko settle down to bed when a nurse popped her head in to tell Sakura that Hinata was waking. Sakura left immediately to see her patient and sister. Ino followed after making sure Miketsu and Doitsuko were alright. Both girls dashed down the hall and burst into the room. Hinata was sitting up and staring at the two friends who had burst loudly into the quiet room. Neji also looked at them, though in slight fear. He had been teamed with Ten Ten long enough to know exactly what stressed girls do when their friends have been out of commission and just woke up.

Predictably, the two girls, rushed to the Heiress and gathered her in a giant bear hug, followed by the rest of the Konoha eleven present who had followed from the waiting area the girls had passed. Neji barely was out of reach of both his teammates, so they settled for pulling Chouji in. Neji just locked eyes with his couson's wide ones and smiled his little half smile. She shyly returned the hug as she looked at him in confusion. At his smile, she relaxed and returned the hug given to her by her friends with all the strength she had as it squeezed some tears of joy out of her.

000

Naruto was happily finishing his dessert, his bonds all happy, though Hinata and Neji knew they had a rough evening ahead of them.

Haruka smiled at his enthusiasm. She winked at Kazeko as she pranced over, already finished with her food. She winked back and leaned over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you and Haurka are stating to help with dishes tonight." Her smile reminded Naruto of Kakashi's when he was about send the team on a very tiring and rediculous mission.

Haurka and Kazeko led him over to the dishes station. he had noticed the system the previous night. The entire village was divided into three for a meal; cooks, cleaners, and workers. The worker were people who were still doing jobs when dinner started; hunting, guarding, ect. The cooks and workers eat at the end of the meal and the cleaners are the first to sit down. Some of the cleaners take over for the cooks as they start eating and some of the cooks clean before the cleaners are finished eating. Everyone worked and finished around the same time.

Kazeko told him to watch a moment then joinin the carrying. He watched as Haruka blended intot he carrying role easily and Kazeko joined the "washing". First people at the table gathered the dishes. They carried buckets and scrapped leftover into the bucket. then silverware was tossed like kunai and dishes like frisbees at another person who stacked them by size. Then the washer would pick them up, us their chakra to clean all food off them, dip them in the soapy water. The dish was taken out by another person who use chakra to dryt he dish and toss it at the carriers, whom he was supposed to join. They then tossed them t land in the correct piles or drawer.

He watched for a while as Haruka caought dished fromt eh dryers and tossed them neatly and gently onto shelves and drawers and various other locations in this cooking tent. After a few minutes of watching in pure amazment, he started studying the final destinations.

Finally Haruka indicated for him to join. Kazeko came over and showed him how to throw with a small amount of his chakra in the dish to cushion the fall. It was difficult to control the puff of chakra needed to protect the dish without sending it into the sky. Kazeko had to send several children chasing some at first. Eventually he got it. Haruka told him that before the end of the month he would perform every job of a cook and cleaner using his chakra, and both his elements. he would learn to manipulte them to this extent.

He wasn't sure if that was a garantee or a warning. But it did sound like fun.

000

Hinata was flanked by her team as she walked home. Sakura had let her sleep at home after some convincing on the promise she would take the next two days easy. Neji had gone ahead to walk Ten ten home first. Hinata stopped as she reached her home and turned to her teammates.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys." Hoshi jumped off Akamaru as Kiba nodded. Shino looked at her and held her gaze.

"Nine?" Shino's question hung in the air as an extra promise. Hinata smiled softly, almost wistfully.

"Aa, I promise, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun."

She sighed as she walked into the backyard. She left Hoshi on the entryway as she walked past. The fox gave her a penetrating look before heading to bed. She let her smile fade as she looked at the garden.

A sound drew her attention to the patio on the back of the house. She saw her cousin standing, looking concerned. She had known she would have to talk to him sooner or later. she still wasn't sure what to say.

He held a hand out to her as she approached. she allowed him to pull her up onto the deck. He bowed his head in difference and then walk a half-step behind her as she slowly walked down the porch.

"Has Yuuki-chan settled in?" Neji nodded his head.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama saw to it. She is in the side house as an honored guest." Hinata nodded.

"Have we recieved word yet on Jushiro?" Neji shook his head.

"Shikamaru was attending to it. Chouji asked me to inform you that Shikamaru plans to keep his meeting with you tomorrow." His tone was questioning but HInata didn't elaborate. He would learn soon enough.

"That is fine." Neji gritted his teeth at her gentle demenor.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I am, however, are you all right, Ni-san?" Neji looked at her.

"Me? You were the one who...who...well, you were the one to destroy him." Hinata stopped and looked back at him. He noticed a defeated look in this gaze.

"I wasn't the one who just learned I could rip a person apart easily," She gave him an apologetic look "you are."

He looked at her in confusion. She knew he didn't understand but she had known for some time.

"It was many years ago, during Mother's pregnancy for Hanabi-chan. We had gone for an early morning walk into the mountain. There was a secret place she wanted to show me. Looking back, knowing what I know now, I think she knew she wouldn't get another chance. It was the place she said she went to be Ayaka, instead of the wife of the heaf of the Hyuuga clan.

"Anyway, on our way back we came in contact with some bandits fleeing Konoha shinobi. I never did learn what they had stolen but it was important enough that my mother and I were acceptable losses. My mother was noticably pregnant and they thought to use her as a hostage. They were going to kill me as an example to the shinobi.

-Flashback-

Aya struggled to get to her daughter, barely six. Hinata had never battled with anyone who would truly harm her, but Aya could access her chakra enough to use water. Hinata was crying as she saw tear trail down her mother's frantic face. Their eyes met a moment before her mother's eyes moved up to the kunai coming at her.

"NOOOOOOOO" the shout vibrated off the trees as the bandits all exploded outward. Hinata was pushed down by the force. A shinobi swooped her up immediately. She looked over to her mother.

Aya was kneeling, looking at her hands as if they were snakes. The shinobi tried to hand Hinata to her, but Aya just looked at her child like _she_ was a snake. She couldn't stop shaking as her hands came in front of her mouth. Finally the Shinobi handed the drowsy Hinata off to her father.

Aya waited until the others left and Hinata looked to be asleep before talking to Hiashi.

"I understand now, Koi" Hiashi gave her a confused and concerned look but she elaborated without any prompting. Her hadns were still shaking as she wept.

"Haru-chan told me... about a power... so scary, so destructive that she hated herself." Hiashi's eyes widened imperceptably as the shaking grew to her shoulders

"I didn't understand" Aya looked down at her hands. "Now I do" Hiashi placed his free hand over her hands urgently.

"Aya, you protected our daughter, you protected yourself. No one can fault that, not even you. What you did may have been unpleasant, but nescessary." She whipped her hands out of his grip.

"You don't understand Hiashi, it took no chakra at all, simply control and need" Hiashi looked at her in confusion. She looked at Hinata, sobbing quietly.

"I've taught Hinata" Instinctively, Hiashi tightened his hold on his daughter.

"What do you mean you've ' taught her'?" Aya hiccuped as she carded her fingers through the childs soft hair.

"She knows the water dance. It teaches control. She has all the skills required to pull someone apart by the liquid in their cells." Hiashi looked at his wife and then his daughter. Fear didn't enter his face, rather a protective stance cause him to tighten his hold on his family even more. Aya smiled at him.

"We must teach her control, Hiashi" He looked at her.

"You just said she had control."

"She must learn control over herself" Hiashi looked at his daughter.

-End Flashback-

Hinata smiled as she looked over the garden as she had been during the retelling of the memory. She turned her attention to Neji with a sad smile.

"I wasn't asleep. I heard everything and learned what I was capable of." Neji looked at her in amazement. During all the ridicules, the taunts, everything, she knew what she could do.

"But...then..." Hinata stepped down on the step and looked at him.

"I won't use it, and neither will you." Neji looked at her in startled confusion. She smiled at him cynically.

"It required two things; control we both have, but the need is different. We won't misuse it." She looked at the stars. "Our element is unique, Neji." He looked at her.

"Fire can be fueled by hate and anger, Wind by niavete, Rock by strength and determination, and lightening by focus. These qualities can be possessed by someone who is insane. Water, however, is the connection in the world. The essence of flow requires a connection to our world that insanity doesn't allow for. In essence, to control water, we must be sane." Neji still looked unconvinced. She sighed.

"This technique transcends risking your life. There is no description for the feeling of controling and sensing all the molecules of liquid in the bady. The disorientation and sheer amount of conflicting information is insanity in and of itself. This move risks your soul. No, Neji, I will probably never use it again, and I doubt you will ever need to." Neji looked at his cousin in uncertainty for a moment before his expression cleared. He sighed.

"We will be fine, won't we, Hinata-sama?" Hinata smiled as she let her cousin lead her inside to say good night to her father.

"Yes, Ni-san, we will."

Hiashi smiled as she came in the room. He accepted a smile from his heir and wished them both goodnight as they all retired from this very very long day. Hinata smield as she wished her love a pleasant night as well.

000

Naruto smiled as he wished her pleasant dreams and held in a yawn of his own. After dinner the campfires were lit. He found out that several of them were usually lit and at each different things were happening. At one there was dancing and singing. At another, there was a storyteller. He was currently clapping around a wrestling match. Haruka had told him to find a fun fire and enjoy the end of his day. She did warn him that should he eneter the story fire, where news was spread, he would most like get called upon t talk about his experiences.

He figured he would work up the courage to do that in a few days. he had already met many of the people here. They were welcoming and boisterious. He fit right in, as did Haruka, Byaka, and Kyuubi, the latter of which was giving rides to young children not yet in bed.

He had nodded to his teachers and they to him. He would meet his last teacher tomorrow, something about books and history. He wasn't entirely sure, but none of his teachers had been normal to his way of thinking. They all had stressed how important it was to work training into your everyday life. These ways were strange but he thought he could learn to like them.

All changes, even the most longed for, have their meloncoly

For what we leave behind is a part of ourselves

We must die in one life before we can enter into another

* * *

AN hi, I think its been several months at least. I'm sorry about that. I now have two degrees though :) I updated chapter 3 nd 4 this morning and if you haven't you should re-read them.

This is the last chapter in this story. The next story will be in a bit. Naruto is in this village for about three months. He's almost home again!

I don't think I introduced any terms I havn't already identified, though if you've forgotten team Shinzen is Hinata's team (Found family) opening quote is anonymous, and the end is Anatole France

Happy Fourth of July!


End file.
